


Adoro te devote

by quicksilverys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blasphemy, Catholic School, M/M, Religious Guilt, Self-Harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло двадцать лет, он семинарист-второкурсник, желающий посвятить себя церкви. За внешностью прилежного студента прячется пугающая фиксация на концептах самодисциплины и мученичества. В другой жизни он мог бы стать монахом воинского ордена или иезуитским священником, путешествующим по миру.</p><p>Когда в награду за усердную работу ему поручают вести уроки в католической частной школе, он знакомится с Хаксом, богатым сорвиголовой, который станет испытанием для веры Кайло и разрушит его самоконтроль. Кайло знает, что связь с семнадцатилетним Хаксом положит конец его шансам стать священником, но на протяжении одного суматошного, влажного и жаркого лета он не может думать ни о чем другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adoro te devote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580279) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



> перевод отрывков из Библии взят отсюда: https://www.biblegateway.com/

 

> _Все Писание вдохновлено Богом и полезно для научения, обличения, исправления, для наставления в праведности,_ _чтобы Божий человек был полностью готов для любого доброго дела._
> 
> 2-е Тимофею 3:16-17

 

Страницы Псалтыря шелестели под пальцами левой руки Кайло. Шорох гладкой тончайшей бумаги был единственным звуком в комнате. Стоял тихий летний вечер. В семинарии всегда было тихо, когда не звонили колокола. Небольшое квадратное окно в комнате Кайло было приоткрыто, и около него летала пчела, жужжа и ударяясь о стекло. Кайло взглянул на насекомое. Оно растерянно летало взад-вперед, не зная, как выбраться из-под края окна. Кайло протянул руку и открыл его шире, чтобы пчела могла вылететь. Она не поняла, что теперь свободна, и продолжила взволнованно летать кругами.  
  
— Иоанн Златоуст полагал, что пчела — самое благородное животное, — сказал Кайло негромко, осторожно направляя пчелу к окну рукой, — однако, пожалуй, не самое умное.  
  
Пчела улетела прочь, к следующему окну-ловушке.  
  
Руки Кайло вернулись к темно-синей библии Дуэ-Реймса, и он снова взял ручку. Он сочинял ответ своему учителю на Псалтырь 22:16. _Ибо псы окружили меня, скопище злых обступило меня, пронзили руки мои и ноги мои._ Дрожь пронзала Кайло, когда он читал этот псалом. Многие стихи священного писания вызывали у него такую реакцию. Этот звучал по-особенному жестоко, безжалостно, и был похож на физическое ощущение когтей на коже головы или губ на шее. Из этого псалма сочилась волнующая аура мученичества, он очаровывал. Кайло бездумно провел пальцами по переплету Библии, размышляя, и записал еще одну заметку. Его духовный наставник и учитель строжайше относился к интерпретациям священного писания. Большую часть времени, отведенного на учебу, Кайло проводил за построением неопровержимых теологических аргументов, половину которых отец Сноук немедленно опровергал.  
  
Улыбка появилась на лице Кайло, когда он добавил финальные штрихи в свой ответ. Сноук был строг, но он одобрял самоотверженность Кайло и вознаграждал его за это. _Не положено волноваться о награде_ , сказал себе Кайло, но продолжил сидеть за письменным столом, светясь предвкушением. Завтра он сам станет наставником для учеников католической школы при семинарии. Мальчики шестнадцати и семнадцати лет, в самом начале изучения собственной веры, нуждающиеся в учителе. То, что Кайло, семинаристу-второкурснику, разрешили их учить, было доказательством его усердной работы. Поэтому Кайло позволил себе насладиться грехом гордыни, всего на мгновение. Потом он закрыл книги, аккуратно поставил их на полку и встал как раз, когда колокол в часовне зазвонил вечерню.  
  
В семинарии Сент-Люка было не обязательно молиться восемь раз в день — руководство настаивало на том, что они студенты, а не монахи. Тем не менее, колокол оповещал кампус о часах литургии на протяжении дня и студенты привычно договаривались встретиться около _Nona_ или обсуждали то, что нужно встать в _Prima_.Сноук приказал Кайло прийти к нему в кабинет во время вечерни, чтобы выяснить последние детали, касающиеся его новой роли.  
  
— Входи, Кайло, — сказал Сноук, как только Кайло поднял руку, чтобы постучать в старую дубовую дверь. Казалось, Сноук всегда знал, когда Кайло стоял за дверью. Кайло толкнул дверь вперед и беззвучно подошел к внушительных размеров столу Сноука по изношенному ковру.  
  
— Добрый вечер, отче, — сказал Кайло. Сноук улыбнулся сухой надтреснутой улыбкой. Хотя он был прекрасным педагогом и уважаемым духовным наставником, он не особенно нравился студентам. Но он нравился Кайло, и симпатия, похоже, была взаимной.  
  
— Присядь и взгляни на это, — сказал Сноук, протягивая Кайло непримечательную коричневую папку. Кайло открыл ее на коленях. Двенадцать форм были расположены в алфавитном порядке.  
  
— Это мои ученики? — спросил Кайло, его горло сжалось от волнения. Он прочел имена про себя. Барри, Браун, Келли, Кинг, Ливитт, Митака, Нолан, ОʼШи, Уокер, Хакс, Янг, Яо. Кайло почувствовал странное собственничество. Информации о каждом отводилось по одной странице. Оценки, внеклассная деятельность, иногда детали о наградах или особенные заметки. Все то, что необходимо знать учителю, — настоящему учителю. Митака, ученик по обмену из Японии, здесь на год. Уокер, стипендиат-отличник. Келли, американский ирландец по происхождению, спортсмен. Тонкая папка излучала ощутимый потенциал.  
  
— Ты будешь вести у них урок изучения Библии, один час в неделю, — сказал Сноук, указывая жестом на заметку, приклеенную к внутренней стороне обложки папки. _Среда, 11.00, Корпус Феррис, класс 2._ Написано женственным почерком администратора.  
  
— То, как ты используешь это время — решать тебе, но это должна быть контролируемая дискуссия.  
  
— Я изучал учебный план, — сказал Кайло, желая показать свой энтузиазм. — Я набросал планы уроков, — он закусил губу, — я мог бы показать их вам.  
  
— Кайло, ты очень прилежный. Ты будешь помогать им с анализом, с которым ты сам справился бы и во сне. Я верю в тебя и твои планы.  
  
— Что, если они не будут слушать? — спросил Кайло, слегка краснея. Какое ребяческое опасение.  
  
— Молодые люди следуют примерам, которые они видят перед собой, — сказал Сноук. — Никто не ожидает, что ты сможешь разрешить все богословские споры, или что ты будешь идеальным учителем. Твоя задача — интерпретировать свою веру так, чтобы ее поняли эти мальчики, но ты должен говорить и вести себя подобающе. Им тяжело наладить контакт со взрослыми учителями. Твоя молодость будет преимуществом.  
  
Что-то во взгляде Сноука согревало Кайло. Он не попросил Сноука объяснить подробности и поспешил со следующим вопросом.  
  
— На днях вы говорили о наставничестве…  
  
— Неформально, — сказал Сноук. — Ты не должен встречаться со всеми учениками вне класса. Но мы связаны со школой Сент-Люка, поэтому будет не лишне и, конечно, полезно, если ты уделишь свое время кому-нибудь из мальчиков, кому потребуется более личное обсуждение священного писания. Но это не должно мешать твоей учебе.  
  
— У меня много работы, — согласился Кайло.  
  
— Больше, чем у других, — сказал Сноук, но это не было похоже на комплимент. Он замолчал и переложил несколько листов бумаги влево. — В том, чтобы вставать первым, быть самым прилежным студентом и чаще других быть замеченным за молитвой кроется опасная гордыня. Я думаю, что тебе полезно будет уделить время наставничеству.  
  
Кайло кивнул, не в силах найти слов. Крошечное семя стыда застряло где-то между его легкими и ртом. Должность учителя-практиканта казалась наградой, но теперь он понимал, что это вразумление. Не наказание, но способ его контролировать. Кайло потянул за нитку на штанах и положил ногу на ногу, позволяя времени течь в тишине. Через минуту Сноук проверил часы и тактично указал на дверь.  
  
— Почти половина седьмого, — сказал Сноук. — Ты наверняка голоден. Иди и поешь, а завтра навести меня после первого урока.  
  
Кайло встал. У двери он остановился, наполовину развернулся, желая сказать что-то. Он не знал, что; он никогда не знал, что сказать. Сноук был его духовным наставником и исповедником, но _доверить_ ему свои эмоции было так же невозможно, как позвонить в радио шоу со своими проблемами.  
  
Он мог исповедаться, но это было не то. В море греха было легко ориентироваться. Кайло грешил постоянно. Что-то либо было грехом, либо им не было. Эмоции были бесконечно сложнее.  
  
— Ты выглядишь, как человек, с чем-то сражающийся, — весело сказал По Дамерон, догоняя Кайло, когда тот пересекал четырехугольный двор по пути к обеденному залу. По всегда был веселый и никогда ни с чем не сражался. Взлохмаченный и стильный в джинсах и рубашке поло, По улыбнулся Кайло, и влез в его личное пространство. По делал так со всеми, кто ему нравился.  
  
— Я думаю об уроке, который я должен вести завтра, — сказал Кайло уклончиво.  
  
— Точно! Точно, ты учишь молодежь. Это здорово, приятель. Это здорово. У тебя все получится.  
  
— Я думал, выберут тебя, — сказал Кайло. По ладил со всеми и у него были пока нечеткие планы работать с подростками после выпуска. У него было обаяние, которому Кайло старался, но не мог не завидовать.  
  
— Я слишком фривольный, — сказал По. — Наверное. Сент-Люку почти двести лет. Они не одобряют джинсы, сленг и гитары.  
  
Кайло покраснел второй раз за день, когда По оценивающе на него посмотрел.  
  
— У тебя более классический стиль, приятель.  
  
— Классический, — пробормотал Кайло, глядя, как гравий разлетается под его большими ступнями. Он каждый день носил одни и те же черные туфли, темные брюки и черную рубашку. Тяжело было найти одежду и штаны нужного размера.  
  
— Это не притворство, — добавил он, с внезапной силой в голосе, на случай, если По так думал.  
  
— Иезуитский шик, мой друг, — засмеялся По и несильно толкнулся плечом в руку Кайло. Кайло заставил себя остаться на месте и не отступить на шаг. По был хорошим парнем. Просто рядом с ним Кайло чувствовал себя неловко. Слишком серьезным, слишком странным, слишком заинтересованным теологией, цитатами и пыльными, древними книгами. По посмотрел на него вопросительно. Вечернее солнце осветило его лицо, выделило скулы, прямые темные брови и теплый, притягательный изгиб губ. Кайло отвел глаза.  
  
— Я… Э… Я не голоден, — сказал Кайло. — Я не пойду на ужин.  
  
— Как хочешь, приятель, — сказал По, и улыбнулся улыбкой кинозвезды.  
  
Кайло побрел к часовне и нашел тихий угол, где он мог стать на колени и помолиться. Он проигнорировал подушки и опустился на голые доски, которые заскрипели под его коленями. Во время ужина здесь стояла мертвая тишина. Пыль плавала в ярких пятнах витражных стекол. Все пахло пылью, камнем и воском. Кайло провел пальцем по натертой воском половице.  
  
Он закрыл глаза. Время расширилось и превратилось в жидкость. Кайло перекатывал деревянные бусины четок в пальцах по одной, и сопровождал их молитвами, с точностью и без спешки. Бусины потеплели в его руке. Когда Кайло закончил, теплота солнца уже начала растворяться в холодном воздухе. Заурчало в желудке. Кайло встал, он чувствовал себя уставшим и у него затекли суставы, но сознанию стало легче. Время ужина давно прошло.  
  
Тихо вернуться обратно в общежитие не составило труда. Кайло встретил одного старого учителя, и они обменялись приветственными кивками, но все остальные уже отдыхали или молились. Комната Кайло была на самом верху здания, раньше здесь была комната слуг, когда дом находился в частном владении. Рядом расположилась маленькая ванная со скошенным потолком. Этажом ниже комнаты были модернизированы, но стипендия Кайло была ограничена, и у него не было семьи, которая помогала бы ему, поэтому он жил на чердаке.  
  
Чердак ему подходил. Кровать была узкой, пол — деревянным, а другие комнаты на этом этаже использовались только в качестве кладовых. Колокола прозвонили повечерие, и Кайло не спеша разделся в темноте. Бусины четок стукались друг о друга в темноте, пока он засыпал, а потом они выскользнули из руки Кайло на пол. Было очень тихо.


	2. Chapter 2

> _Не делайте ничего из эгоистичных или же из тщеславных побуждений. Будьте скромны и считайте других выше себя._
> 
> К Филиппийцам 2:3

_Скромность_ , сказал себе Кайло строго, когда поднялся на рассвете. Он повторял это себе, как мантру, пока принимал душ. Он напомнил себе об этом еще раз, когда полотенцем сушил волосы и одевался, аккуратно выравнивая швы носков вдоль пальцев ног. Каждая пуговица на рубашке была как бусина четок; Кайло застегивал их, глядя в зеркало и молча давая самому себе указания. _Учительство – это служение_ , сказал он сам себе, повторяя одну из лекций его учителя, услышанную за неделю до этого. Сноук уже предупредил его о гордыне. Сегодня он будет вести себя безукоризненно.

Он пошел на завтрак, вниз по лестнице, мимо сараев в саду и прямо в обеденный зал. Три яйца, тост и миска овсянки, как обычно. Кайло пробормотал короткую молитву над едой и съел каждый продукт отдельно. В зале почти никого не было. Для Кайло это было облегчением. Его привычки в еде привлекали взгляды и иногда комментарии. По вошел как раз, когда Кайло нес свою посуду к тележке в углу, и ему удалось ускользнуть до того, как По успел его заметить. Кайло слишком нервничал сегодня, чтобы суметь поддержать разговор, его мысли были рассеяны.

 Пытаясь привести волосы в порядок с помощью расчески, Кайло думал, стоит ли ему отрастить бороду. Он критически осмотрел себя в зеркале. _Твоя молодость будет преимуществом_ , сказал ему вчера Сноук, но Кайло ненавидел ее и хотел иметь внешние атрибуты мудрости. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало. На свой рот, постоянно надутый. На неизбежную неуверенность, залегшую вокруг бровей и глаз. Он знал, что ходит, сутулясь, что теребит и трогает свою одежду и волосы слишком часто. Возможно, борода придала бы ему авторитетный вид. Он пожал плечами, сел за свой письменный стол и занялся последними приготовлениями.

* * *

 

Католическая школа для мальчиков Сент-Люка была такой же старой, как и ее родственная семинария через дорогу, но она почему-то была приятнее, современнее и выглядела, как рекламный проспект. Главное здание было древнее и живописное, но когда Кайло добрался до конца подъездной дороги, он увидел более новые здания, скрытые за главным. Два учебных корпуса среднего размера из красного кирпича в подражание главному, общежитие и игровые площадки внизу холма, на котором стояла школа. Здесь учились примерно сто пятьдесят учеников, большинство из богатых семей.

Все это стесняло Кайло. Его собственная учеба в семинарии была самостоятельна и коренилась в свободном обществе взрослых верующих людей. Пусть территория семинарии была немного неухожена, а классы старые и угловатые, но эти недостатки сглаживались всепроникающим чувством тепла и образованности. Школа Сент-Люка практически финансировала семинарию, это правда, но Кайло подозревал, что многие из мальчиков, которые здесь учились, мало интересовались перспективой стать священниками, как это было раньше. Но все-таки это был хороший день, Кайло держал под мышкой свою зачитанную Библию и блокнот с вопросами для дискуссии в классе. Было сложно не чувствовать оптимизм в этой ситуации.

В сознание Кайло без приглашения ворвалась картинка: один из больших классов семинарии, но вместо стульев там стояли два ровных ряда парт, и за каждой сидели ученики. Воображаемый Кайло сидел впереди комнаты с книгами, открытыми на столе перед ним. Запах свежескошенной травы проник в фантазию Кайло, и, возможно, пение птиц за окном. Да. Ученик читал отрывок из… из Книги Притчей, да, это было бы уместно.

\- Чему нас учат эти стихи? – спросил Кайло в фантазии, ученики опустили головы, чтобы подсмотреть в свои Библии. Неуверенно поднятая рука, осторожный ответ. Кайло представил свои мягкие, напутствующие ответы. Как он возьмет их неопытные мысли и разовьет их. Может, он задаст им домашнее задание, совсем немного, так, чтобы они заинтересовались текстом.

\- Идите и подумайте над примерами, что покажут ваши сильные стороны, - сказал Кайло своим воображаемым ученикам.

Из мечты Кайло вырвала дорога, превратившаяся из гравия в асфальт. Он посмотрел на часы. Без десяти одиннадцать. Корпус Феррис был справа, двухэтажное строение не старше ста лет. Около двери висела аккуратная металлическая табличка с названием. Кайло на мгновение замер перед входом, перепроверяя номер классной комнаты. Найти ее оказалось несложно, но она была занята. Молодая девушка с непокорным пучком волос на затылке сидела за столом и писала записку.

\- Извините? – сказал Кайло. Она дернулась от неожиданности и засмеялась. У нее была широкая улыбка и круглое, свежее лицо. Она была не накрашена, и ее кремовая блуза была усеяна складками. В целом ее одежда производила викторианское впечатление.

\- Привет! – девушка встала и пожала его потную ладонь своей прохладной, сухой рукой. – Ты учитель священного писания? Я как раз писала тебе записку.

\- Я учитель… Я Кайло.

\- Рада, что ты пришел. Я работаю в школьной канцелярии, я Рей. Я хотела убедиться, что ты пришел и у тебя есть все, что нужно, но я опаздываю на встречу, - она сделала паузу. – Э, тебе _нужно_ что-нибудь?

\- Нет, - сказал Кайло, показывая ей свою Библию и блокнот. – Это все, что мне…

\- Хорошо, здорово, - сказала Рей, одаривая его еще одной улыбкой. – Мне пора, извини, пока!

Она выбежала из класса в облаке цветочных духов, кремового шелка и выбившихся из прически прядей волос. Кайло постоял посреди класса и сел за стол.

Он ждал.

Где-то прозвенел звонок и до слуха донеслись голоса молодых парней и мальчиков. Звуки открываемых и закрываемых дверей. В коридоре зашумело и, наконец, дверь в класс приоткрылась и в щели показалась блондинистая голова.

\- Входите, - сказал Кайло. Блондин шепотом передал остальным разрешение, и ученики заполонили классную комнату. Кайло заставил себя сидеть спокойно, с опущенными плечами и держа руки на столе, рядом с открытым блокнотом. Так, будто он проделал это сотни, тысячи, раз.

В школе не было строгой униформы, никаких расшитых гербами блейзеров или одинаковых выглаженных брюк. В Сент-Люке утверждали, что мальчиков в школе учат самодисциплине. Вместо ношения униформы, ученики должны были следовать дресс-коду. Костюмы, рубашки и туфли каждый день. Похоже, пиджаки не должны были быть одного цвета с брюками. Поэтому, хотя все парни выглядели одинаково официально, единственным одинаковым предметом одежды был темно-синий галстук, без узоров, но с маленьким золотым гербом посередине.

В моде, похоже, были узкие серые штаны в сочетании с темными пиджаками, хотя один парень был одет в темно-синий костюм, а другой – в вязаную жилетку. Двое были в кроссовках назло правилам. Еще один смотал галстук и сунул его в карман. Кайло подумал, стоит ли настоять на том, чтобы он его надел. Никто не дал ему инструкций насчет школьных правил. Они все вошли, тихо разговаривая друг с другом и поглядывая на Кайло, который исподтишка следил за ними из-за своей книги, пока они рассаживались и препирались насчет одолженной ручки или продолжали начатый раньше спор.

Митаку и Яо узнать было, конечно, несложно, а большой блондин, наверное, был спортсмен, Келли. Пухлый, розовощекий парень тихо спорил со стройным  темнокожим соседом, ростом почти с Кайло. Рыжий с резкими чертами лица разглядывал Кайло с неприязнью, его сосед что-то писал на полях книги карандашом. В конце концов, все уселись. Они продолжили разговаривать друг с другом, но уже на своих местах и с книгами на партах.

Кайло осторожно положил свою книгу на стол и провел рукой по волосам. Он выпрямился на стуле и осмотрел класс.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, но властно. – Меня зовут Кайло Рен. Я учусь в семинарии через дорогу, и я буду вашим учителем по изучению Библии в этом летнем семестре. Можете звать меня Кайло.

Он надеялся, что некоторая неформальность, поможет наладить контакт. Парни смотрели на него, некоторые с интересом, другие со скукой. Он надеялся, что неприязнь на их лицах ему только показалась.

\- Доброе утро, - сказали они в ответ, нескладно и с разными уровнями энтузиазма в голосе.

Ладони Кайло потели, и он попытался сделать вид, что просто сидит с руками на бедрах, а не пытается незаметно вытереть руки.

\- Ладно, давайте вы по очереди скажете мне свои имена, - сказал Кайло. Парни исполнили его просьбу. Кайло тут же все забыл. Волнуясь, он открыл свою Библию и попытался вспомнить, какие стихи приготовил.

\- Э, Коринфянам, - сказал он. Никто не пошевелился. – Откройте Послание к Коринфянам и кто-то, вот ты, сзади, прочитай 10:13, пожалуйста.

\- Все испытания, с которыми до сих пор вам приходилось сталкиваться, были ничем иным, как обычными человеческими испытаниями. Бог никогда не допустит, чтобы вы были испытываемы сверх сил, и Он верен Своим обещаниям. Когда вас постигает испытание, Он дает вам и выход, так чтобы вы смогли его перенести, - прочитал парень быстро.

\- Да, хорошо, - Кайло глубоко вдохнул. Он хорошо знал эти стихи и выбрал их потому, что они были полезны мальчикам-подросткам. – Что, вы думаете, это значит?

Прошла вечность, но, наконец, поднялась рука, потом еще одна, и ученики начали неуверенно отвечать. Все, что нужно было делать Кайло – слушать, кивать, и указывать, кому говорить следующему. Прошло десять минут, и Кайло почти расслабился. Он вносил свои предложения и разъяснял непонятные места. Они перешли к 23-ему стиху. Кайло объяснил его контекст.

\- Отлично, - сказал Кайло, и себе и парням одновременно. – Молодцы. Значит, вместо того, чтобы отдаваться и подчиняться такому соблазну, как похоть, чем можно заняться?

Он подождал.

\- Принять холодный душ, - сказал Келли под смешки.

\- Учиться, - сказал парень с ирландским акцентом. Барри, подумал Кайло. Рыжий перекинул локоть через спинку своего стула и посмотрел на одноклассника.

\- Барри, тебя сексуально возбуждают пятерки, - сказал он лениво, растягивая слова. В этот раз смех был громче и рыжий неприятно улыбнулся, довольный собой. Кайло попытался выглядеть строгим.

\- Это неподобающее поведение, - сказал он твердо.

\- Но что если кого-то правда сексуально возбуждает учеба? – сказал один парень быстро. – Или холодный душ?

\- Да, тогда будет только хуже, - сказал Яо.

\- Ну, - сказал Кайло, - можно отвлечь себя очень многими вещами и каждый из нас должен сам выбрать лучший способ для себя.

Это был хороший ответ, тонкое замечание в духе Сноука. Он постарался овладеть собой и посмотрел на свои заметки, не зная, что делать дальше. И тут, как благословение, прозвенел звонок, и парни начали собираться, шурша книгами.

\- Просто, э, подумайте об идее соблазна, и, может быть… - начал Кайло, но ученики уже направились к выходу.

Они ушли без благодарностей и задержек, у двери даже образовалась небольшая очередь. Было время ланча и они, наверное, устали сидеть взаперти целое утро и им не терпелось вырваться на свободу. Кайло хотел расслабиться, но рыжий парень, похожий на лису, был последним, и Кайло не упустил свой шанс.

\- Задержись на минуту, пожалуйста, – попросил Кайло, протягивая руку, чтобы рыжий его заметил. Он остановился с книгами под мышкой, и подошел к Кайло безразличной походкой, немного сутулясь.

\- Да? – парень обвел глазами Кайло, задерживая взгляд на его глазах, губах и одежде, как будто видя его впервые. Оценивая его.

\- Я хотел… слушай, извини, как тебя зовут?

\- Хакс, - сказал парень.

\- Твое христианское имя?

\- Все зовут меня Хакс. Мы здесь обращаемся по фамилиям. _Кайло_ , - губы Хакса дернулись в улыбке.

\- Ладно, Хакс, ты знаешь, что мы здесь, чтобы учиться и это не очень хорошо по отношению к твоим соученикам прерывать урок.

\- Когда я прервал урок? – спросил Хакс с налетом невинности. Его глаза были светло-зеленые и он широко их раскрыл.

\- Ты, - начал Кайло, чувствуя, как краснеет шея, - предположил, что Барри, э…

\- Возбуждается? – спросил Хакс. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, и открытый воротник его рубашки обнажил на мгновение белую ключицу. Из кармана его пиджака свисал галстук. Вся его взъерошенность выглядела намеренной.

\- Да, именно, и я думаю, ты знаешь, что это был бесполезный комментарий, сбивший с толку дискуссию.

\- Разве ты не спрашивал про сексуальные соблазны? – Хакс хитро улыбнулся розовыми пухлыми губами. Его лицо удивительно быстро сменило выражение с лисьей хитрости на невинность мальчика-прислужника.

\- Я не говорил об определенном соблазне, - сказал Кайло резко, теряя терпение. Он тут же вспомнил, что да, он говорил об определенном соблазне и Хакс знал это.

\- О, - выдохнул Хакс, выражение его лица снова быстро поменялось с невинного на взволнованное. – Ты меня выпорешь?

Кайло смотрел на него с открытым ртом, как дурак, пытаясь сформулировать ответ. Под одеждой ему было очень тепло, и он беспокойно поправил воротник рубашки.

\- Господи, - сказал Хакс с недобрым смешком, тон его голоса понизился до привычного регистра. – Вау. Здесь нужна шуточка про священника-извращенца. Классно, парень. _Классно_. Я пойду.

Он ушел. Только когда за ним закрылась дверь, Кайло понял, что так ничего и не сказал про галстук. И про непринужденное богохульство.

Кайло собирался вернуться к себе в комнату и проанализировать урок, но он был слишком взволнован. Он повернул налево от школьных ворот и пошел по тихой дороге в местный парк. Все пошло не по плану. Все. Начиная с неожиданно непохожих друг на друга учеников и заканчивая тем, что они не могли сосредоточиться. А еще ловкая жестокость, которой упивался Хакс и дрожащая неуверенность голоса Кайло, когда он попытался приструнить парней. Хуже всего было то, что Сноук хотел встретиться сегодня вечером и услышать о том, как прошел первый урок.

Когда Кайло добрался до парка, он тяжело дышал, потому что быстро шел, и его лицо было потное и горячее. Он надеялся, что не увидит здесь знакомых. Несколько детей бегали и играли на закрытой площадке, на траве сидели и лежали парочки и семьи. Кайло сел спиной к большему из двух деревьев и поднял колени в защитной позе. Он прижал к груди Библию. Через время он понял, что поглаживает ее по переплету, как мягкую игрушку.

_Урок был испытанием_. Кайло представлял, что он скажет Сноуку. Или, возможно, _это было не то, чего я ожидал_. Сноук потребует объяснения в обоих случаях. Может, начать с печальной улыбки, намека на самоуничижение. _Кажется, я не создан быть учителем_.

Он страстно надеялся, что Сноук не спросит про отдельных учеников. Он не сможет рассказать о Хаксе, о его остром языке и светлых глазах и его очевидном осознании собственной юношеской красоты. Даже осознание существования Хакса казалось непристойным. Если бы он только мог избежать этой темы в разговоре со Сноуком. Если бы он только мог игнорировать все это, хотя бы ненадолго. _Мой грех – похотливые мысли_ , скажет Кайло на исповеди, признаваясь в грехе, который он совершает каждую неделю, и все. Остальное между ним и Богом. Бог послал ему личное испытание, но это нормально. Он его преодолеет.

Кайло спрятал лицо в коленях и просидел так какое-то время, прячась от всего мира.


	3. Chapter 3

> _Положи, Господи, охрану устам моим, и огради двери уст моих._
> 
> Псалтирь 141:3

Прошло три дня прежде, чем Кайло смог взглянуть на свои тщательно прописанные планы уроков, и еще два прежде, чем он смог заставить себя поговорить со Сноуком. Избежать разговора было несложно: Сноук уехал на несколько дней, и Кайло оставалось погрузиться в свои занятия и ждать приглашение по возвращении наставника.

Это впервые Сноук отсутствовал так долго, и Кайло чувствовал себя ребенком, оставшимся без присмотра родителей. По крайней мере, он думал, что так это ощущается – своих родителей он не помнил. Распорядок его дня не изменился и занимался он так же прилежно, как и всегда, но время от времени он ловил себя на мыслях вроде _я мог бы просто не читать этот отрывок. Я мог бы делать, что пожелаю._ Эта слабость пугала Кайло. Неужели ему настолько недоставало самоконтроля, что отсутствие духовного наставника склоняло его к лености?

До теперь он был уверен в своей семинарской жизни. О вере нельзя говорить, как о _таланте_ , но у Кайло он был, он умел верить. Неудача в академическом богословии была для него чем-то новым. То, что его ослепили похотливые чувства, тоже пугало. Он хотел исповедаться и избавиться от этой ноши. Признаться в похоти, лености, сомнении – во всем. Но в то же время ему хотелось никому об этом не говорить. Когда Сноук нагнулся к Кайло в обеденном зале и пригласил его на частный разговор вечером, Кайло почувствовал парадоксальный прилив облегчения и страха.

 - Извини, что я так неожиданно уехал, - сказал Сноук своим сухим голосом, когда они сели друг напротив друга в его кабинете. Он не рассказыал, куда он ездил. Кайло подумал, что это не его дело. Он молча сидел на слишком маленьком для него стуле и ждал.

\- Твой урок был… в среду?

\- В прошлую среду, - подтвердил Кайло.

\- И как он прошел?

Кайло глубоко вдохнул, надеясь, что Сноук этого не заметил, и попытался придать голосу непринужденности.

\- Ну, он был, э… испытанием.

\- Конечно, - согласился Сноук. – Но какой смысл делать что-то, что тебя не испытывает? Нет стыда в том, чтобы не иметь способностей к чему-то, Кайло.

Последнее показалось Кайло обидным, хотя должно было быть утешительным.

\- Я очень тщательно подготовился, - сказал Кайло честно.

\- К атмосфере в классе нельзя подготовиться. О чем был урок?

\- Послание к Коринфянам, о соблазнах.

\- А, да, особенно подходящие стихи для мальчиков-подростков, - улыбнулся Сноук, - я много раз сам их применял.

\- Я не учел того, что ученики захотят прокомментировать тему, - сказал Кайло очень осторожно.

\- Непослушание? Я могу поговорить с руководителем школы.

\- Нет, нет, - сказал Кайло поспешно. Мысль о Сноуке, решающем за него проблемы, была невыносима. – Просто, э, они немного баловались. Я могу сам с этим разобраться. Они хорошие ребята.

Кайло молча ругал себя, потому что сейчас было идеальное время для того, чтобы обсудить дресс-код, поведение, Хакса. Но если бы Кайло об этом заговорил, Сноук понял бы, что Кайло не в состоянии справиться сам. Это было недопустимо.

\- Ты же помнишь, что если кому-нибудь из учеников нужен наставник, ты можешь видеться с ним во внеклассное время?

\- Я забыл сказать им это, - сказал Кайло, краснея от досады. Он закрыл глаза. Он написал себе напоминание в блокноте, но урок сбил его с толку. Еще одна неудача.

\- Ты можешь сказать им об этом на этой неделе. И скажи мне, Кайло, что ты узнал для себя?

\- Я узнал, что я ужасный учитель, - сказал Кайло со все еще закрытыми глазами. Сноук издал раздраженный звук, потому что Кайло явно преувеличил, и Кайло открыл глаза и попытался выпрямиться на стуле. Не стоило проявлять неуважение.

\- Извините. Я узнал, что… Я узнал, что меня волнует, нравлюсь ли я ученикам. Хотя смысл урока не в этом. И что я легко теряюсь в собственных заметках. И что мне больше нравится рассказывать, чем проводить дискуссию.

\- Это все очень важно, - сказал Сноук, наклоняясь вперед над столом. – На этой неделе ты справишься лучше.

Это прозвучало, как приказ. Сноук как будто пытался загипнотизировать его этими словами. Имя Хакса горело во рту Кайло, и на протяжении ужасного мгновения он хотел рассказать все _, я не справлюсь лучше, я не могу, там есть парень, который…_ Потребовалась железная воля, чтобы промолчать и продержаться еще немного, выдержать несколько минут светского разговора и, наконец, уйти, когда Сноук его отпустил.

Опустошенный и все еще полный сомнений, Кайло погрузился в подготовку завтрашнего урока. Он решил сосредоточиться на своих сильных сторонах и потратить часть урока на лекцию. Он думал, что лекции довольно схожи с проповедями, и у него получится. Он выбрал Псалтирь 141:3. Он казался подходящим к случаю. Осторожность, такт и молчание. Вечер перешел в ночь. Пора было ложиться спать, но Кайло боялся утра. Спал он плохо.

\--

\- Галстук, Хакс, - сказал Кайло после урока, добавляя голосу спокойной властности в подражание Сноуку. Сегодня все прошло лучше и он чувствовал себя уверенно. Ученики слушали его почти не отвлекаясь и не перешептываясь, а после была не очень оживленная, но вежливая дискуссия. Хакс развалился на своем месте в переднем ряду, слишком широко расставив ноги, и презрительно игнорировал все вокруг себя. Кайло пытался не обращать на него внимания, но когда после урока Хакс встал из-за парты и дал одноклассникам обогнать себя, оставшись позади, Кайло не сдержался.

\- Галстук?

\- Надень его, пожалуйста.

Хакс остановился у двери, когда Кайло обратился к нему, и очень медленно обернулся. Он положил свои книги на подоконник, вытащил смятый галстук из кармана, покачал его на пальце и поднял брови. _Что, вот этот галстук?_ Затем медленно снял пиджак и кинул его на ближайший стул. Потом наклонил голову, обнажая шею, обвил галстук вокруг воротника, и ловко завязал его полувиндзором тонкими проворными пальцами. Галстук зашуршал о хрустящую ткань рубашки. Хакс прикрыл глаза, подтягивая узел вверх к бледной коже горла.

Он надел пиджак обратно и поправил его, резко дернув за лацканы. Кайло хотел было сказать, что можно было обойтись без представления, но Хакс сделал два или три шага по направлению к нему.

\- Ну? – сказал Хакс, поворачивая голову в одну сторону, в другую, и глядя на Кайло из-под ресниц. – Я похож на хорошего мальчика?

\- Ты должен следовать дресс-коду, - сказал Кайло в ответ. Он сложил книги и посмотрел на часы так, будто опаздывал на срочную встречу.

\- Это все? – спросил Хакс, глядя на Кайло сверху вниз. Он бросал вызов, но Кайло его игнорировал.

\- Это все, Хакс, - сказал Кайло, как будто он был настоящий учитель с настоящим авторитетом. Хакс ушел походкой гуляющего кота. Кайло провел рукой по лицу. Этот парень был невозможно самоуверен и, похоже, он учуял кровь. Они виделись всего два раза, но химия их характеров погрузила их в эту странную вражду, и все, что Кайло мог сделать по этому поводу – это набраться терпения. Он встал из-за стола и пошел к двери. Ногой он зацепился за ковер. Кайло подумал, что он  неловкий, нескладный, медленный и недостойный. Разговор с Хаксом бросил его в жар. Нервное осознание всего этого настигло его, такое некомфортное и непривычное, что хотелось содрать собственную кожу.

\- Привет! – сказала девушка, Рей, когда он открыл дверь. Ее рука была на дверной ручке. Кайло дернулся от неожиданности. Он чуть не вскрикнул.

\- Как урок?

Сегодня ее волосы были заплетены в косички, закручены спиралями и приколоты высоко на голове. Ее блузка была усеяна крошечными синими цветами.

\- Урок был… э… да, - сказал Кайло, прижимая Библию и блокнот к груди, как щит. Она стояла слишком близко и смотрела снизу вверх с широкой улыбкой.

\- Мы здесь с ровесниками ходим вместе на ланч, - сказала Рей весело, как будто бы они были друзья. – Я подумала, ты захочешь присоединиться. Я проходила мимо кухни, и видела, что они делают что-то странное с говядиной, но на десерт будет чизкейк.

У Кайло потекли слюнки при мысли о чизкейке. Он был голоден. Он подумал о насыщенном, нежном сладком вкусе. С кислыми ягодами или сахарной карамелью. Он сглотнул и перевел взгляд в пол.

\- Я не могу, - сказал он. Ему было жарко под рубашкой, а в голове были только мысли о Хаксе и о чизкейке, который он не заслужил – роскошь, соблазн.

\- Я занят, - он обошел ее, пробормотав извинения и опустив голову.

\- Может, на следующей неделе? – крикнула Рей вслед, когда он поспешил по коридору к выходу и ступил в полуденное солнце. Чревоугодие и похоть, думал Кайло, наклоняя голову, чтобы глаза не слепило солнцем.

Каким будет следующее испытание, размышлял Кайло, сгорбившись и быстро идя вперед. Он пошел к выходу непрямым путем, избегая людных мест и прячась за школьными зданиями. Он задел лавандовый куст и потревожил пчел, что в нем прятались. Одна полетела за ним и даже ударилась несколько раз об его плечо, но потом решила, что он недостаточно сладкий и улетела прочь. Кайло шел по узкой дорожке, покрытой гравием, под тенями деревьев. Он вышел через старую калитку в заборе и пошел дальше вдоль задних стен кухонных зданий. Мимо мусорных баков, по щербатому цементу и за сарай для велосипедов…

… где был был Хакс. Он стоял, опершись о гофрированную металлическую стену, с закрытыми глазами. Узел его галстука был приспущен, верхняя пуговица рубашки расстегнута. Его учебники лежали небрежной кучей у его ног, и он курил. Сигарета в правой руке, пачка в левой. Возможно, это была первая затяжка. Он стоял не двигаясь, задержав дыхание, а потом выдохнул дым длинной струей.

Кайло мог развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас, пойти другой дорогой. Он задержал дыхание в подражание Хаксу, и подумал об этом. Потом медленно провел ступней по раскрошенному асфальту, намеренно. Хакс открыл глаза.

\- Ты за мной следишь? – спросил он, не выказывая ни малейшего раскаяния, хотя он только что был пойман за нарушением правил.

\- Нет, - сказал Кайло. – Я возвращаюсь в семинарию.

Он шагнул ближе к Хаксу и протянул руку, чтобы забрать пачку сигарет из его левой руки, но Хакс не дал ему этого сделать и ловко перекатил ее в пальцах.

\- Хочешь сигарету? Мог бы попросить.

\- Я не курю, - сказал Кайло натянуто. – И тебе тоже не стоит.

\- Не стоит? – спросил Хакс, широко открыв глаза, и опять затянулся. Кайло заметил розовый язык, когда Хакс приоткрыл рот, чтобы взять в губы сигарету.

\- Это порок, - объяснил Кайло, - поэтому это не просто вредно для здоровья, но и для души. Твое тело – это храм Святого Духа, Хакс, и…

\- Извини, - прервал его Хакс, перекатываясь по стене и опираясь на левое плечо. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на Кайло внизу вверх. – Ты что, только что сказал, что мое тело – храм?

\- Да, - сказал Кайло, чувствуя, что может достучаться до Хакса. – И принесение ему вреда – это грех, и в любом случае, ты недостаточно взрослый, чтобы курить.

Кайло опять потянулся за сигаретами Хакса. Хакс почти дал ему их забрать, но потом отдернул руку. Кайло почувствовал, что краснеет, как жертва школьного задиры.

\- Это все слишком сложно, - сказал Хакс так, как будто понятия порока и греха были вне его понимания. Небрежная ложь. Он нахмурился и снял с языка крошку табака.

\- Нет, это совсем не сложно, - убедительно сказал Кайло. Хакс пожал плечами, глядя на то, как ветром развеивает сигаретный дым. Кайло не сдержал любопытства.

\- Ты всегда приходишь сюда во время ланча? Прячешься и куришь?

\- Чаще всего, - сказал Хакс. – Их чертова еда отвратительна.

\- Не сквернословь, - сказал Кайло на автомате.

\- У тебя так много правил, - светлые глаза Хакса сузились. Он серьезно осмотрел Кайло оценивающим взглядом. – Как ты им всем следуешь?

\- Они важны для меня, - сказал Кайло, и от этих слов его захлестнуло эмоциями. Он опустил глаза. Он почувствовал себя наивным, когда сказал это вслух перед Хаксом с его всезнающим взглядом. Он ожидал презрительного комментария, но его не последовало.

– И у меня хорошие наставники, которые помогают мне.

Тут его посетила вспышка вдохновения. Они с Хаксом начинали понимать друг друга, и Кайло взял на себя инициативу.

\- Мне позволено быть твоим наставником. По любому предмету, если тебе нужна помощь.

\- Ты думаешь, это поможет? – спросил Хакс с интересом. Он наклонил голову, как любопытная птица.

\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, - сказал Кайло искренне. Он потерпел неудачу в классе, но был уверен, что у него получится лучше без десятка пар глаз, направленных на него. Он ни на секунду не верил Хаксу: его насмешливой большеглазой невинности и его неожиданному интересу в благочестивой жизни. Но Сноук дал ему задание, и Кайло хотел в нем преуспеть. Возможно, он неправильно понял Хакса. Возможно, ему действительно нужна помощь, но он не умеет этого выразить. Кайло не мог отвернуться от Хакса, если тот в нем нуждался – в Библии много об этом говорилось. Об этом были целые притчи.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Хакс, будто подтверждая гипотезу Кайло. Он отстранился от стены, бросил окурок на асфальт и потушил его под каблуком. – Будь моим наставником, - он сделал паузу. – Подожди, для этого же не нужен какой-то странный ритуал, да? Ты не будешь кормить меня облатками, читая молитву Господню или что-то в этом роде?

\- Нет! – сказал Кайло, в шоке. – Господи, извини, нет. Это неофициально. Мы просто договоримся о времени наших встреч.

\- Номер телефона, - потребовал Хакс, доставая мобильный. Он разблокировал его, проведя пальцем по экрану, и протянул Кайло. Кайло послушно ввел свой номер в мучительной, неловкой тишине. Хакс стоял над ним, будто он куда-то спешил.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Начнем с курения, - сказал Кайло, неубедительно изображая уверенность, и потянулся за пачкой. В этот раз Хакс ее отдал. Было не очень похоже на победу. Кайло подумал, что если бы он поднял руку и дотронулся до своей губы, то почувствовал бы там рыболовный крючок.


	4. Chapter 4

> _Я говорю: поступайте по духу, и вы не будете исполнять вожделений плоти._   
>    
> 
> 
> К Галатам 5:16

  
  
Прошло две недели. Лето было теплое и влажное и все игнорировали работу, предпочитая проводить как можно больше времени на улице, на газонах или под раскидистыми деревьями. Перегревшиеся работники кухни подавали легкие перекусы и освежающие напитки и открывали огромные окна в обеденном зале. Вскоре люди стали просто выносить еду на улицу. Ланчи и обеды превратились в пикники. Дисциплина ослабла, и даже звон колоколов звучал лениво.  
  
По перестал бриться и начал играть импровизированные гитарные концерты во дворе по вечерам. Он не играл церковных гимнов. Он даже не играл современную христианскую музыку, которую Кайло на дух не переносил. Он играл блюз и подпевал с закрытыми глазами. Женская часть работников кухни взяла в привычку прогуливаться по двору по вечерам. Кайло занимался в своей комнате с закрытым, не смотря на жару, окном и вежливо отклонил приглашение По спеть дуэтом.  
  
Друг По Финн уговорил руководство семинарии разрешить ему проводить тренировки по утрам, когда было прохладно. Из восторженного рассказа По Кайло узнал, что Финн процитировал им отрывок к Римлянам 12:1 в качестве финального аргумента и что он был в майке и мокрый от пота, потому что только что закончил свои упражнения. Финн умел уговаривать. Все пытались случайно не назвать эти тренировки _йогой_ , но каждый день после утрени полдюжины молодых подтянутых семинаристов собирались на газоне и выполняли гимнастические упражнения. В моменты слабости Кайло думал, что главной приманкой этих тренировок был вид обнаженного мускулистого торса Финна. Он молча ругал себя за эту мысль. Она была зловредная, что-то в этом роде мог сказать Хакс. И это было неправильно. Постыдно и неправильно.  
  
Едва сдерживаемое вездесущее сексуальное напряжение, порожденное По и Финном было невыносимо в сочетании с недавним знакомством с Хаксом. Кайло усердно пытался его подавить. Он начинал день с холодного душа, спешил поесть до того, как на завтрак соберутся остальные, и большую часть дня проводил взаперти за занятиями. До теперь возбуждение было просто физиологической реакцией. Сильное, яркое чувство притяжения появилось вместе с Хаксом и переполняло Кайло, накапливаясь и выливаясь в повседневную жизнь. Нежеланное и необузданное. Кайло не знал, что происходит. Ему все время было слишком жарко. Каждую ночь он лежал в своей комнате под крышей и простыни под ним промокали от пота, пока он пытался усилием воли прогнать тяжесть в паху.  
  
В семинарии было полно людей, но Кайло чувствовал себя очень одиноким.  
  
Сноук снова уехал. Короткое электронное письмо информировало всех его учеников о том, что этим летом он прочитает несколько лекций в поддержку своей недавно опубликованной книги по теологии. Кайло было обидно, что он не получил личного сообщения. Проходило больше времени между исповедями, и от этого было сложнее. Необходимость излить душу и искупить грехи была так сильна, что он не мог спать, но все-таки Кайло думал, что он не сможет признаться в том, что его привлекают мужчины. Можно ли искупить такое? Сможет ли он продолжать обучение в семинарии? Не имея ответов, он старался не терять стойкости духа.  
  
Он уже дважды встречался с Хаксом для частных уроков. В классе Хакс сидел за первой партой, но даже не пытался участвовать в обсуждениях, предпочитая играть на запрещенном правилами телефоне или рисовать в своей тетради. Попытки вызвать его отвечать ничего не приносили. Либо Хакс повиновался и отвечал так, что весь класс потом хихикал, либо просто игнорировал Кайло. Через несколько дней он извинялся за свое поведение и Кайло мрачно принимал извинения, зная, что они неискренни.  
  
Если поведение Хакса нарушало порядок в классе, то его поведение на их личных встречах вводило в еще большее замешательство. Он испытывал Кайло смесью мальчишеского флирта, открытого богохульства и бунтарства, разбавленных просьбами объяснить определенные части священного писания и обещаниями работать над своим поведением упорнее. Каждый раз, когда Кайло думал, что сумел достучаться до Хакса, он как бы невзначай говорил что-то ужасное. Когда Кайло из-за этого хотел закончить встречу раньше времени и уйти, Хакс принимал покаянный вид и слушай Кайло, как прилежный мальчик-прислужник в поисках мудрости.  
  
— Я думаю, ты говоришь стихами их Библии, потому что это легче, чем иметь свое мнение, — сказал Хакс однажды днем, когда они сидели на лавочке в парке. Хакса узнал, что во время ланча ему было разрешено покидать территорию школы под надзором Кайло, и он не терял ни одной возможности уговорить на это Кайло.  
  
— У меня есть мнения, — сказал Кайло, открывая Библию на коленях на произвольной странице. С открытой книгой он чувствовал себя настоящим учителем, дающим наставления. Его палец остановился на середине страницы. Исаия 50:7.  
  
— И Господь Бог помогает Мне: поэтому Я не стыжусь, поэтому Я держу лицо Мое, как кремень, и знаю, что не останусь в стыде, — прочел Хакс через его плечо. Он наклонился, чтобы это сделать и прижался рукой к руке Кайло. Кайло чувствовал тепло его кожи через ткань их рубашек. — Удачи с этим.  
  
— С чем?  
  
— С тем, чтобы держать лицо, как кремень, — сказал Хакс, на мгновение кладя подбородок на плечо Кайло. — Тебя легко читать.  
  
Его дыхание пахло мятой, но Кайло показалось, что он чувствует намек на сигаретный дым.  
  
— А ты бесстыжий, — парировал Кайло, отодвигаясь от Хакса на несколько дюймов. — Извини. Это было неуместно, — он замолчал. — Впрочем, а стыдишься ли ты чего-то?  
  
— Ты что, предлагаешь мне исповедаться? — спросил Хакс с хитрым выражением лица.  
  
— Конечно, нет, и ты это знаешь, — Кайло отказался заглатывать наживку два раза подряд за двадцать секунд. — Мне просто интересно. Мне интересно, почему ты вообще в католической школе, особенно в этой.  
  
— Родители, — сказал Хакс, и это не было настоящим объяснением, но в то же время объясняло многое.  
  
— Они католики? — спросил Кайло и Хакс издал непристойный смешок.  
  
— Бог моего отца — Маммона, а моей матери — Валиум, — сказал он с насмешливым цинизмом. — Но притворяться христианами выгодно для бизнеса, поэтому я здесь.  
  
Кайло почувствовал укол сочувствия.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он. Хакс закатил глаза.  
  
— Не стоит. Два года учебы здесь должны благотворно на меня повлиять, — Хакс хитро посмотрел на Кайло. — Я нуждаюсь в благотворном влиянии.  
  
— Ты совершил ошибку… — начал Кайло, пытаясь добыть больше информации.  
  
— Да, несколько, — сказал Хакс, убирая волосы с лица так, что внутренняя гладкая бледная сторона руки оказалась выставленной на показ. Он прищурился на солнце, размышляя.  
  
— То есть, да, торговля закрытой информацией была _незаконной_ , но у моего отца были бóльшие моральные проблемы с тем, что мне нравится сосать члены.  
  
— Это… — начал Кайло, но запнулся, не желая лицемерить. Лекция о влечении к своему полу и возмездии за грех была бы отвратительно неуместна, пока Кайло сидел здесь, пойманный в ловушку собственной похоти. — Думаешь, ты был бы счастливее в обычной школе? — спросил Кайло наконец, надеясь, что Хакс понял намек. Хакс пожал плечами, наблюдая за жуком, ползущим по подлокотнику лавочки.  
  
— По крайней мере, летняя школа означает, что мне не нужно быть дома, — сказал он.  
  
— Но был бы ты счастливее?  
  
— Я не несчастлив, — сказал Хакс. — Мне скучно.  
  
Он провел пальцем по жуку, размазывая его в длинную желтую полоску. Он посмотрел на Кайло из-под бледных ресниц.  
  
— И я не выношу скуку, — и Хакс улыбнулся. У него были аккуратные зубы, розовый язык и зеленые-зеленые глаза.  
  
\--  
  
— Ланч, — сказал Кайло, когда встретил Рей. Она сидела на низкой кирпичной стене недалеко от семинарии, когда он возвращался со встречи с Хаксом. На ней был желтый сарафан с короткими рукавами, и она пила апельсиновый сок из пластиковой бутылки.  
  
— Извини, я имел в виду, привет, ты ела? Уже?  
  
Рей блаженно ему улыбнулась, окутанная солнечным светом. Она выглядела как полагается хорошим девушкам. Порядочно.  
  
— Нет, — сказа она. — Но я думала об этом, вообще-то. Иногда у меня есть целый час, и я гуляю перед тем, как пойти на ланч.  
  
— Мы могли бы пойти куда-нибудь, — сказал Кайло, отчаянно желая перекрыть тот факт, что Хакс прикоснулся к нему, чем-то не запрещенным. Рей допила сок и бросила бутылку в ближайшую урну. Она победно выставила кулак в воздух, когда попала. Кайло наблюдал. Любопытная удивительно веселая девушка с загорелой кожей.  
  
— Хочешь пойти? Со мной?  
  
— Как свидание? — спросила Рей и Кайло кивнул. Ее молчание длилось вечность. — Конечно!  
  
В нескольких минутах ходьбы вниз по дороге расположился маленький городок со скоплением кафе и ресторанов, довольно бедным торговым центром и непримечательными развлечениями. Это был не гудящий мегаполис, скорее что-то старомодное. Взрослые относились к семинаристам со смущенным уважением, хотя в большинстве своем они не были верующими и немногие могли позволить себе отправить сыновей учиться в школу Сент-Люка. Кайло это нравилось. Люди не лезли не в свое дело. Его никто не трогал.  
  
Рей взяла его под руку и начала говорить, пока они спускались с холма. О планах на выходные, работе, погоде. Спокойный, приятный разговор. Кайло редко вел подобные разговоры, и он вставлял свои реплики не вовремя, не зная точно, что лучше сказать. В порыве вдохновения он повел Рей вниз по узкой боковой улочке до крошечного лапша-бара. Только небольшой красный навес снаружи указывал, что здесь есть какое-то заведение. Тут было дешево и тихо, Кайло часто приходил сюда, когда уставал от постоянного присутствия рядом других семинаристов.  
  
— Я даже не знала, что тут… о, фо! — сказала Рей, отпуская руку Кайло, и пошла прямиков к меню, что висело на стене. Кайло выбрал что-то с креветками, и они сели ждать заказ.  
  
— Эм, — начал Кайло, складывая книги перед собой. Он выглянул в окно, наполовину надеясь, что его никто здесь не увидит и наполовину надеясь, что По заметил их возле семинарии и теперь пустит слух. _Я видел Кайло Рена с девушкой!_  
  
— Где ты обычно обедаешь?  
  
— О, везде, — сказала Рей и наклонилась вперед. — Ты не часто ходишь на свидания, да?  
  
— Да, — честно сказал Кайло. — Это не запрещено. Просто, знаешь. Целомудрие.  
  
— О, вау, ой. Наверное, сложно.  
  
— Я не много людей вижу, кроме других семинаристов, — сказал Кайло, пожимая плечами. — Я много занимаюсь.  
  
— Теология? Ты знаешь латынь и греческий и все такое?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Да что?  
  
— Латынь и греческий… и все такое, — Кайло не смог сдержать небольшую улыбку.  
  
— Ты будешь священником?  
  
— Я хочу им стать. Ты всегда задаешь так много вопросов? — принесли еду и Кайло прикрыл свою бестактность тем, что открыл палочки и спешно сунул горячую острую креветку в рот.  
  
— Это помогает узнать людей, — сказала Рей, приступая к своему супу. — А тебя я совсем не знаю.  
  
— Извини, — пробормотал Кайло.  
  
— Ничего, — Рей слизала с запястья бульон. — Священникам можно жениться?  
  
— В католической церкви нет. Хотя есть свои исключения. Но обычно нет. Это вопрос эсхатологии, на самом деле.  
  
— А еще целибат, — сказала Рей.  
  
— Да. Это тоже.  
  
— Так если ты не можешь жениться, почему мы на свидании?  
  
— Ну, э… — сказал Кайло. — Ты очень… я имею в виду… И я не священник. Так что вот.  
  
— Очень убедительный теологический аргумент, — сказала Рей серьезно, но не смогла не улыбнуться.  
  
— Чем ты занимаешься в школе? — спросил Кайло, пользуясь случаем.  
  
— Документами. Их очень много. Я подшиваю документы и делаю чай или кофе, а иногда, если очень повезет, я отвечаю на звонки.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Это невероятно скучно, да, поэтому совсем скоро я уволюсь и поеду в путешествие на год и буду кататься на верблюдах в пустыне и что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Я могу представить тебя на верблюде, — сказал Кайло, мысль его забавляла. Рей засмеялась, и Кайло улыбнулся. Он заставил себя доесть ланч и слушал, как Рей рассказывает ему, что она абсолютно точно вскоре однажды сделает.  
  
Наверное, думал Кайло, такими должны быть свидания. Его нервы были, скорее всего, в порядке. Люди волнуются рядом с людьми, которые им нравятся.  
  
— Было хорошо, — сказала Рей позже. Они стояли на тротуаре у дороги, Кайло прижимал к груди книги, а Рей держала руки за спиной. Она посмотрел на него.  
  
— Было хорошо, — повторил Кайло. Он правда так думал. В Рей было что-то утешительно честное. Даже если она задавала много вопросов.  
  
— Я тебя сейчас поцелую, — предупредила Рей, встала на носочки и прижалась губами к его щеке. Потом она сделал шаг назад и ее юбка зашелестела вокруг длинных ног. Если бы кто-то смотрел, они увидели бы в Кайло высокого нескладного парня, что смотрит на красивую девушку. Она обернулась через пару шагов и помахала ему на прощание. Кайло неловко помахал в ответ. Кайло смотрел, как она уходит, и еще меньше понимал, что происходит.


	5. Chapter 5

> _Я усмиряю и порабощаю тело мое, дабы, проповедуя другим, самому не остаться недостойным._
> 
> 1-е Коринфянам 9:27

\- Простите меня, Отец, ибо я согрешил, - сказал Кайло, крестясь. – Последний раз я исповедовался неделю назад.

Эта часть была самая легкая. Кайло резко замолчал. Было утро воскресенья, и он откладывал исповедь так долго, как только мог, надеясь, что Сноук вернется (надеясь, что он не вернется). Надеясь, что метеорит упадет во двор, когда он переходил его сегодня утром и ругая себя за призыв катастрофы. Надеясь, что что-нибудь его остановит, даже открывая дверь исповедальни и неловко входя внутрь. Он устроился на лавке и сделал паузу прежде, чем позволить словам упасть в воздух. Они прозвучали глухо и тут же умерли. Полированное дерево и запах пыли в исповедальне, ее подобная утробе теплота и тишина обычно действовали умиротворяющее. Не сегодня.

Обычно исповедоваться было легче. Впервые за много лет ему было по-настоящему стыдно. Кайло глубоко вдохнул.

\- Говори, - сказал голос за перегородкой. Отец Соло сегодня. Седеющий стареющий человек с репутацией прагматика и частый герой шокирующих и сомнительных историй о темном прошлом. У него были шрамы на руках и на подбородке, и из традиционного наряда священника он носил только колоратку. Кайло немного боялся его.

\- Я… мои грехи… я совершил грех лености. Когда я должен был работать, я искал предлоги заниматься другими вещами. А когда я работал, я не отдавал работе всего себя. Я, эм, соврал несколько раз. Ничего серьезного, - Кайло сглотнул комок в горле. – И похоть. Я думал о других и смотрел на них, даже когда не должен был. Я продолжал думать о них позже, хотя знал, что не должен.

Он замолчал. Исповедь казалась ему неполноценной, он скрыл глубину проблемы. _Прости меня, Отец. Я возжелал молодого парня. Я позволил ему прикасаться к себе, хотя мог его остановить. Я продолжаю встречаться с ним, не смотря на то, что я близок к совершению смертельного греха. И я не хочу останавливаться._

\- Я понимаю, - сказал Соло. – Мастурбация? Секс?

\- Нет, - отрицал Кайло, повысив голос, кто-то снаружи мог бы его услышать. – Я таким не занимаюсь.

\- Хорошо. Продолжай в том же духе, - Соло подвинулся на лавке, и Кайло ждал наказания. Оно должно быть серьезным. Бывало, по воскресеньям Кайло признавался в лености, а Сноук особенно не терпел этого греха. Он привык проводить большую часть следующего часа на коленях на твердом полу за покаянием. В этот раз должно быть еще хуже. Соло был молчаливый угрюмый человек.

Соло устало вздохнул.

\- Слушай, парень, тебе сколько, девятнадцать?

\- Исповедь должна быть анонимной, - сказал Кайло, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало, как шок, а не как критика. На самом деле, все здесь знали всех, и тонкой деревянной перегородки было недостаточно, чтобы не узнать людей, которых ты видишь каждую неделю. Однако принято было притворяться, и Соло нарушил традицию, как будто она ничего не значила.

\- Просто ответь на вопрос.

\- Мне почти двадцать один.

\- Ага. С похотью тебе придется тяжело. Нам всем приходится тяжело, когда мы молоды.

\- Так что мне _делать_? – спросил Кайло страдальчески. Он не ел перед утренней Мессой и чувствовал тошноту на пустой желудок. Он бы никогда не посмел говорить со Сноуком подобным образом, но прямота Соло была неожиданно убедительной.

\- Попытайся не поддаваться греху, признай, что ты человек. Займись спортом, может быть.

\- Спортом, - сказал Кайло, стараясь не думать о гимнастике Финна во дворе. – Это что, мое наказание? Заняться спортом?

\- Можешь пойти в часовню и прочитать молитву Богородице. Возьми выходной.

\- Вы должны назначить мне кару, - сказал Кайло в замешательстве. Он ждал. За перегородкой Соло хрипло засмеялся.

\- Я это и делаю.

\- Этого, - извините, - этого недостаточно.

\- Кто здесь священник?

\- Вы, Отец, конечно, но…

\- Ты хочешь выходной?

\- Нет! Или, может, хочу, но столько всего надо сделать и…

\- Если ты не хочешь этого делать, то это, конечно, считается за наказание. В любом случае, сегодня воскресенье. Что ты собирался делать? Заниматься?

\- Я не работаю, не совсем, но я читаю…

\- Сидеть, уткнувшись носом в книгу по теологии – это работа.

\- Если это не для семинара или эссе – можно ведь?

\- Софистика, - фыркнул Соло. – Ты семинарист. Чтение теологии по воскресеньям – это работа.

Кайло подумал об этом. Это звучало безжалостно логично. Худшего положения, чем быть пойманным между своей совестью и священником, которого он обязан слушаться, было не сыскать.

\- Я бы хотел сделать что-то, - вспыхнул Кайло. – Я стараюсь, и я выполняю свои наказания, и я надеюсь, что Бог прощает меня, но этого, кажется, недостаточно. От этого я только хочу… - Кайло замолчал, жестикулируя руками, но Отец Соло не мог этого видеть.

\- Русские православные монахи жили в землянках отшельниками, - сказал Соло с оттенком иронии в голосе.

\- Да, да, что-то вроде этого, - сказал Кайло настойчиво. Он представил землистую, подземную комнату и свою увядающую плоть. Себя побледневшего и ослабленного, свое разлагающееся тело и в тоже время возвышающуюся душу. – Что-то настоящее.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что таинство покаяния и примирения не настоящее? – спросил Соло.

\- Нет, я, эм…, - ответил Кайло и Соло засмеялся теплым смешком. Совсем не похоже на сухой шаблонный шепот Сноука, каким он проводил исповеди.

\- Хорошо, парень, - сказал Соло беззлобно. – Покайся.

Кайло сложил руки и прошептал заученные слова, отчаянно стараясь верить в них. Когда Отец Соло в ответ сказал молитву отпущения звонким шепотом, Кайло почувствовал, что поколения верующих наблюдают за ними сейчас. Ему было интересно, увидел ли бы он себя сверху, сидящим в исповедальне, если бы открыл глаза? Он сидел, зачарованный, пока Соло не закончил.

\- Аминь, - прошептал Кайло. В ушах гудело.

Кто-то врезался в него, когда он шел к часовне, но он даже не посмотрел, кто это был. Он сгорбился на скамье у двери и прочитал молитву Аве Мария, сжимая четки так сильно, что болели пальцы. Для лучшего эффекта он прочитал Псалом 50, прошептав его со срочностью в голосе в пустое пространство перед собой. Его молитва все ускорялась и ускорялась и под конец он тяжело дышал. Кайло посидел, сгорбленный, еще какое-то время. Он нечетко осознавал, что люди входили внутрь. Мессу сегодня проводил не Соло, а Калриссиан, приятный статный мужчина, проповеди которого не обходились без тонкого юмора.

Кайло встал. Все пели. Он следовал ритуалу. На колени – встать – сесть – петь. Кайло не думая пел хорошо знакомый отрывок из Мессы. Он не причастился сегодня, хотя делал это каждое воскресенье. Он пошел на исповедь именно затем, чтобы причаститься. Но сомнения одолели его, и он остался сидеть, желая совершить ритуал, но не в состоянии сдвинуться с места. _Потому что это была не настоящая исповедь_ , сказала совесть Кайло. _И это было не настоящее наказание, и ты согрешишь опять._

Кайло должен был исправить это. Исправить себя.

После Мессы Кайло побежал обратно в свою комнату, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, пока не оказался за дверью своей спальни на последнем этаже дома. Было время обеда, и семинаристы сейчас группами переходили из часовни в обеденный зал, ободренные после торжественного ритуала Мессы и с чистой совестью. Кайло хорошо знал это чувство. Великая Месса и причастие были коллективным духовным переживанием. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько связанным с другими студентами, как во время воскресного обеда. После они сидели вокруг столов, особенно внимательные друг к другу, сплоченные наново двойным ритуалом исповеди и причастия.

В это воскресенье Кайло чувствовал себя оторванным от них. Далеким от своих товарищей-семинаристов и от Бога. На столе зазвонил телефон, и Кайло протянул за ним руку. Это была старая блочная модель, по нему можно было звонить и отправлять сообщения, ничего больше. У очень немногих людей был его номер. Кайло нажал на резиновую кнопку, чтобы открыть сообщение.

_Встречаемся на этой неделе? Чувствую себя особенно грешным. Х._

Хакс всегда отправлял такие сообщения – короткие и насмешливые. Полные намеков и никогда искренние. Кайло уронил телефон, как будто он его обжег, и он упал на пол и закатился под стол.

Кайло встал на колени, чтобы его достать, но когда он сложил свои длинные ноги, то неосознанно принял позицию для молитвы. Ощущение твердого пола под коленями успокаивало. Он забыл про телефон и вздохнул. Рука сама потянулась за четками, как всегда, когда он находился в этом медитативном состоянии. Сегодня оно было неуловимо и это беспокоило Кайло. Когда не помогала молитва, он обычно мог твердо положиться на советы Сноука в исповедальне. Когда не помогало покаяние, Кайло постился, пропуская время приема пищи, пока не начинал чувствовать себя невесомым и неземным.

Он сегодня молился, исповедовался, и постился со вчерашнего вечера и все же. Все же. Кайло вздрогнул, вспоминая, что сказал Отец Соло про православных священников. На столе у него лежал увесистый том об умерщвлении плоти. Пальцы Кайло нашли пуговицы рубашки. Он медленно расстегнул их и стянул рубашку с плеч. Майку он тоже снял, и расстегнул пояс. Пояс был старый, из хорошей кожи. За годы она смягчилась, но пояс можно было сложить вдвое.

Если Святая Тереза из Лизьё могла вынести умерщвление, мог и Кайло. Если Опус Деи могли носить власяницы, мог и Кайло. Христиан разрывали на части львы. Это была старая и почетная традиция – терпеть физические страдания ради очищения своей души. Отец Соло не запретил этого.

\- Я не боюсь страдания, - процитировал Кайло и опустил пояс на спину со шлепком. Оказалось далеко не так больно, как он ожидал. Он попытался еще, ударил сильнее, и кожу зажгло от правого плеча до левой стороны ребер. Он глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание. Ударил себя еще раз. Еще раз, сильнее. Его четки лежали на полу перед ним, и он смотрел на них, не моргая, отсчитывая по бусине за каждый удар. Ко времени, когда все пятьдесят девять бусин были отсчитаны, Кайло дрожал. Его руки были мокрые от пота, лицо тоже вспотело. Ему было больно, спину жгло. Правое плечо болело от напряжения, и он уронил пояс на пол.

Кайло наклонился к коленям, содрогаясь всем телом и тяжело дыша. Дерево половиц оказалось неожиданно прохладным, и он прижался к нему лбом. Он еще раз повторил Псалом 50 и в этот раз слова молитвы были пропитаны силой.

Кайло долго стоял на коленях. Время обеда прошло. Он удивился, когда тишину прорезали голоса семинаристов, что шли по улице. Он встал тяжело, как старик, и добрался до душа. Вода была восхитительно холодной. Он дал ей течь по спине, опершись о плитку сложенными руками и прижавшись к ним лбом.

Когда он позже вышел из дома на летний воздух, то чувствовал себя возрожденным. Пахло цветами, жужжали пчелы. Кайло пересек двор и пошел в сад, и ему казалось, что он парит над землей.

\- Кайло! – воскликнул По, выходя ему навстречу, когда Кайло не спеша блаженно прогуливался по гравиевым дорожкам. По хлопнул Кайло по плечу, он часто так делал. Вспыхнула горячая боль, и Кайло постарался не дернуться.

\- Как дела, приятель?

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Кайло, и это была правда. Он улыбнулся и поднял лицо к солнцу.


	6. Chapter 6

> _Но не только этим, мы хвалимся и нашими страданиями, потому что знаем, что страдания вырабатывают стойкость, стойкость дает опытность, а опытность вселяет надежду._
> 
> К Римлянам 5:3-5

Был ранний теплый вечер и тишину нарушал только звон колокола к вечерне, когда Кайло вышел с территории семинарии. Единственной его уступкой жаркой погоде были закатанные рукава рубашки. С собой он не взял ничего, ни телефона, ни Библии, ни блокнота, только ключи в заднем кармане брюк. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, легкость наполняла его тело и душу. Понедельник он провел в возвышенном состоянии спокойствия, в тот день он мало ел и почти не разговаривал. Теперь, спустя два дня после своего личного ритуала искупления, он начинал возвращаться обратно на Землю.

Кайло пошел к школе Сент-Люка длинным путем, желая насладиться погодой. Он провел рукой по кустам лаванды около часовни, обогнул семинарские сады, прошел полмили вниз по дороге и вошел на территорию школы через задние ворота. Здесь было спокойнее, и здания были менее внушительные. Кайло не любил ходить по главной подъездной дороге, ему всегда казалось, что за ним наблюдают, поэтому он пошел через игровые площадки, мимо группки мальчиков, играющих в футбол, и прямо к двери школьного общежития.

Хакс ждал его, привычно опершись о стену. Его руки были спрятаны в карманах. На нем не было галстука и пиджака. Сегодня он надел кроссовки и был похож на модель из журнала мужской моды, рекламирующего самый модный бренд. По крайней мере, такое впечатление сложилось у Кайло. Не то, чтобы он много чего знал о моде. Брюки Хакса были угольно-серые, рубашка белоснежная и расстегнутая у воротника. В сочетании его волосы казались еще ярче, рыжее в вечернем солнце. Асфальт захрустел под туфлями Кайло, и Хакс посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы. Кайло, полный блаженства, проигнорировал его позу.

\- Добрый вечер, Хакс, - сказал он спокойно, отстраненным голосом. – Пройдемся?

\- Ладно, - сказал Хакс уклончиво и присоединился к Кайло. Он был на пару дюймов ниже, но у него были длинные ноги. Они шли почти нога в ногу, и Кайло даже не пришлось замедлять шаг. Хакс сунул руки обратно в карманы с небрежностью школьника.

\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить сегодня? – спросил Кайло, мысленно подготавливая темы для разговора. Иногда Хакс встречал Кайло с готовой для обсуждения мыслью, в другие разы он саркастично молчал, изредка комментируя то, что говорил Кайло.

\- Без разницы, - сказал Хакс, пожимая плечами. Как-то Кайло уже отчитал его за такой ответ. _Такое отношение бесполезно нам обоим._ Сегодня Кайло ничего не сказал. Терпение. Благосклонность. Ладно, он сам выберет тему. Это часть его работы – быть проводником.

\- Что ты делаешь по вечерам? – спросил Кайло. Легкий, безобидный вопрос. Хакс опять пожал плечами и шагнул ближе, так, что материал его рубашки коснулся голого предплечья Кайло.

\- Я занимаюсь, - сказал Хакс серьезно. – Я хожу в город, пью кофе. Сбегаю покурить. Такое. Ничего особенного.

\- Мы говорили о курении, - сказал Кайло. Он почувствовал, как Хакс закатывает глаза, ему даже не нужно было на него смотреть, чтобы это знать.

\- Где ты прячешься, что тебя до сих пор не поймали?

Школа была гораздо больше семинарии и за учениками здесь следили так, как не следили за семинаристами. Кайло попытался подумать о месте, где в семинарии можно было бы спрятаться покурить, но в голову ничего не пришло. Хаксу регулярно удавалось выкурить сигарету и, насколько Кайло знал, он пока был единственным, кто поймал его за этим занятием.

Хакс замедлил шаги, и Кайло остановился вслед за ним. Хакс едва заметно наклонил голову и посмотрел на Кайло, как бы размышляя.

\- Ты ничего, Кайло, - сказал он. – Ты определенно странный и одного тебя в реальный мир выпускать нельзя. Но ты ничего.

Кайло тупо смотрел на него. Они стояли посреди парковки для машин.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Кайло с сомнением в голосе, не зная, что еще сказать. Это впервые он услышал от Хакса что-то приятное. Кайло приготовился к неизбежной саркастичной реплике или неуместному флирту. Вместо этого Хакс просто осмотрел его с головы до ног, обернулся и пошел вниз вдоль задней стены учебного корпуса, прямиком к мастерским.

\- Идем, - позвал он через плечо и Кайло повиновался. – Я тебе покажу.

Кайло пошел за Хаксом по узким дорожкам, устланными потрескавшимися от старости тротуарными плитами. Вдали от фасада и критического взгляда посетителей школа нуждалась в ремонте. Мастерские были скрыты от глаз. Три здания с навесами, обшитые рифленым железом, в форме подковы расположились вокруг широкого пустого пространства. На одном не было дверей и рядом с ним стояли фургон и грузовик. Остальные два были заперты на ключ. Хакс проскользнул в щель между двумя мастерскими, Кайло последовал за ним, задев плечами стены. Паутина защекотала лицо, он убрал ее рукой.

\- Вот, - сказал Хакс. Сзади к стене мастерской был пристроен деревянный сарай с покатой крышей, покосившийся от старости. Хакс поднял задвижку, и дверь со скрипом открылась. Сарай был маленький. У стены стояли садовые инструменты, ничего особенного. С одной стороны было окно, через него внутрь падал вечерний свет.

Хакс улыбнулся так, как будто он провернул что-то невероятно ловкое.

\- Ты сбегаешь сюда?

\- Никаких камер наблюдения, учителей или любопытных глаз, - сказал Хакс. Он прислонился к металлической стене мастерской, не обращая внимания на грязь и пыль.  – Ты себе не представляешь, как это. Они наблюдают за нами постоянно. Здесь тысяча дурацких правил, - Хакс замолчал. – А, подожди, ты же любишь правила.

\- Я принимаю тот факт, что они необходимы для порядка, - сказал Кайло. – Некоторое подобие структуры помогает нам вести себя правильно. Вы молодые и все еще учитесь, поэтому школа о вас заботится.

\- Моя школа заботится о деньгах, - сказал Хакс. Он выгнул спину и достал из заднего кармана смятую пачку сигарет. Кайло вздохнул.

\- Ты сказал мне, что бросишь.

\- Я соврал, - сказал Хакс спокойно, доставая сигарету зубами и языком и глядя на Кайло. Он смотрел на него, не отрываясь, доставая зажигалку и прикуривая. Потом Хакс откинул голову назад, и с первой затяжкой его плечи расслабились, исчезла привычная сутулость. Впервые за два дня Кайло почувствовал раздражение. Он пытался. Он изо всех сил пытался помочь Хаксу. Но вот он, бросает ему его помощь в лицо.

\- Перестань, - сказал Кайло, вырвал из пальцев Хакса сигарету, кинул ее на пол и потушил каблуком. Хакс посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым удивлением на лице, потом презрительно ухмыльнулся.

\- А как же хваленый католический самоконтроль? – спросил он, и челюсти Кайло сжались.

\- Ты привел меня сюда, чтобы показать свои пороки? – спросил Кайло. – Я тебе нужен для чего, чтобы смотреть, как ты нарушаешь правила? Если ты думаешь, что это меня впечатлит, ты ошибаешься. Ты искренне не заинтересован ни в чем, что я могу тебе предложить.

Он замолчал, ярость, которую он так усердно пытался контролировать, поднялась в груди волной. Он осознал, что сжал руки в кулаки и заставил себя расслабиться. Хаксу пришлось поднять голову, чтобы смотреть на него, Кайло навис над ним горой.

\- Может быть, и заинтересован, - сказал Хакс, тон его голоса понизился. Кайло заметил, что его глаза были очень светлого зеленого цвета и блестели в полутьме. Жгучее, пылкое чувство волной прокатилось по телу Кайло. Он не до конца себя контролировал, когда сделал шаг вперед и положил ладонь на стену рядом с головой Хакса. Выражение его лица опять невозможно быстро поменялось. Он выглядел расслабленно и томно с полуприкрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, как у Магдалины на картине Сэндиса.

Это было очевидное приглашение. Перед лицом намеренной чувственности Хакса Кайло сломился. Он наклонился, его правая рука опиралась о стену, левая расслабленно повисла, и поцеловал Хакса.

\- Да, - выдохнул Хакс, растягивая слово по губам Кайло. Он был мягкий, теплый, вкуса сладкого табака. Сначала это было просто прикосновение губ к губам, и Кайло отчаянно врал себе, что может остановиться в любой момент. Но потом Хакс прижался к нему и открыл свой влажный соблазнительный рот. Его дыхание едва касалось лица Кайло. Кайло задохнулся от неожиданной интимности момента. Прикосновение языка Хакса к его языку вызвало дрожь во всем теле, и Кайло потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не сделать еще один шаг вперед и не прижать Хакса к стене всем своим весом.

На улице пели птицы, в остальном стояла тишина. Единственными звуками внутри крошечного сарая было их дыхание и влажные звуки поцелуев. Кайло казалось, что это звучит невообразимо непристойно. Он начал возбуждаться против своей воли, и ему стало стыдно. Хакс был учеником, Кайло отвечал за него, и хотя они просто соприкасались губами, это было слишком. Кровь Кайло быстрее побежала по венам, и зашумело в ушах. Если бы ему в этот момент приказали прочитать Отче Наш, он бы не смог этого сделать. Все его ощущения заполонил Хакс.

Когда Хакс протянул руку и коснулся его бедра, Кайло заскулил на выдохе. Он наклонился вперед, правое предплечье опустилось на стену, левая рука поднялась сама по себе, и он накрыл ладонью челюсть Хакса. Этого было недостаточно. Хакс притянул его еще ближе своими костлявыми руками, за талию, хватаясь пальцами за пояс, увлекая за собой подобно инкубу. Хакс был худой, но жилистый, за по-птичьи тонкими костями скрывалась сила. Или, возможно, Кайло просто не пытался сопротивляться. Он больше не знал. Он неясно осознавал, что должен оттолкнуть Хакса, но они прижимались друг к другу и все хаксово позерство исчезло.

Кайло жаждал. Член Хакса был твердой линией в его брюках, и он медленно терся о Кайло, поводя бедрами. Одна его рука зарылась в волосы Кайло, другой он вытащил его рубашку из штанов и положил ладонь на голую кожу. Они не столько целовались, сколько тяжело дышали друг другу в рот.

Было так просто обнять Хакса за талию. Было очень, очень просто подхватить его снизу, поднять и прижать к стене. Хакс застонал и обвил ноги вокруг бедер Кайло. Он был нетяжелый, и большую часть его веса поддерживала стена. Кайло прижался ртом к гладкой бледной ямке между ключиц Хакса, вдохнул слабый запах дезодоранта, мальчишеского пота, пыли и грязи сарая. Грубые, животные запахи.

\- Ты мог бы трахнуть меня так, - сказал Хакс в порыве, его голос гудением отозвался во рту Кайло. – Если бы захотел.

\- Нет, - сказал Кайло хрипло, но не перестал тереться об Хакса и не остановил Хакса, который делал то же самое. Не отпустил его.

\- Я мог бы тебя заставить.

\- Не мог бы, - сказал Кайло в шею Хакса. Это была ложь.

\- Не притворяйся евнухом, - сказал Хакс, жадно ловя ртом воздух на последнем слове и сжимая пальцами волосы Кайло.

\- Это неправильно.

В брюках Кайло было мокро от смазки, пот катился по позвоночнику. Он мог бы кончить прямо там. Он был в этом уверен.

\- Питай меня насущным хлебом, - процитировал Хакс, - дабы, пресытившись, я не отрекся Тебя…

Хакс замолчал и издал короткий смешок. Кайло вздрогнул, почувствовав нечто вроде отвращения, когда услышал, как Хакс надругался над Притчами, как сладострастно сказал _пресытившись_. Член Кайло дернулся.

\- Нет, - выдавил Кайло с трудом, опуская Хакса на ноги. Хакс сжал ткань рубашки Кайло в кулаках, необратимо ее сминая. Кайло отстранил его, ненавидя себя за это. – Это неправильно.

Хакс наклонился к лицу Кайло. Его глаза сузились, лицо заострилось в насмешке, к которой Кайло уже привык. Они все еще были так близко, что Кайло ощущал тепло тела Хакса, слышал, как быстро он дышит. На одно ужасное, мучительно мгновение он подумал, а не был ли Хакс послан специально, чтобы его соблазнить.

\- Ты трус, - сказал Хакс, язвительным и холодным тоном.

Кайло втянул воздух. Было почти невозможно собраться с духом, открыть рот и отказать Хаксу.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, закрывая от стыда глаза.

Он развернулся, вслепую открыл дверь и, спотыкаясь, вышел в последние лучи закатного солнца.


	7. Chapter 7

> _Ты испытал сердце мое, посетил меня ночью, искусил меня и ничего не нашел; от мыслей моих не отступают уста мои._
> 
> Псалтирь 17:3

Призрачный образ Хакса с выражением блаженства на вспотевшем лице, прикрытыми наполовину глазами и приоткрытым ртом преследовал Кайло во сне и наяву. Он в спешке вернулся в семинарию после той вечерней встречи, отчаянно надеясь, что никто его не увидит. Когда он добрался до ворот семинарии и бегом пересек сады, он не видел ничего перед собой из-за слез, что застилали глаза. Даже если бы кто-то за ним наблюдал, Кайло бы этого не заметил. Кто-то позвал его, когда он поднимался на свой чердак, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, но он не отозвался, на ощупь вставляя ключ в замок и со всхлипом вваливаясь внутрь.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал он сам себе, присаживаясь на край кровати и сжимая ладони коленями. Он неудовлетворенного возбуждения болел член. — Ладно.  
  
Он потер лицо руками. Ход времени застопорился, ему казалось, что он подвешен, пойман, но вдруг время потекло опять в приступе паники. Сноук должен вернуться в воскресенье. Кайло должен пойти к нему на исповедь. Все тревоги Сноука о нем, как о студенте и семинаристе, оправдаются.  
  
Он мог бы сказать, что болен, но это даст ему всего неделю. Он мог бы отказаться от исповеди и причастия и понадеяться, что его товарищи и учителя вежливо это проигнорируют. Он мог признаться частично, используя тщательно-построенные фразы и опуская местоимения.  
  
Кайло спрятал лицо в руках. Ничто из этого не было морально приемлемо. Пока Хакс продолжал находиться рядом, он не мог исповедаться по-настоящему. А избежать Хакса можно было только отказавшись от должности учителя. Сноук потребует объяснение, и Кайло не сможет предоставить ничего, кроме лжи, в которой он опять-таки обязан признаться на исповеди.  
  
Он представил, как сидит в крошечной исповедальне и позволяет ее стенам сузиться и раздавить его заживо. Как с закрытыми глазами выходит на шоссе, и отдает свою судьбу в руки случая. Как бежит под палящим солнцем так быстро, что легкие раздуваются подобно кузнечным мехам и сердце взрывается в груди. Как лежит на холодном полу часовни и распадается, прах к праху, пыль к пыли.  
  
Кайло не разрешил себе пойти на ужин. Сполна заслуженное наказание. Вместо этого он сел за письменный стол и сидел так несколько часов, медленно листая страницы книг. Он брал книги со стопки слева, пролистывал их, не читая, и складывал в стопку справа. На чтении не давал сосредоточиться белый шум в мозгу и паника, заполонившая сознание, которую в узде удерживало только размеренное перелистывание страниц. Под паникой Кайло смутно ощущал возбуждение. Кожа была слишком теплая. Любой звук, доносящийся снаружи, напрягал. _Бороться или бежать_ , подумал он тихо, зная, что не хочет ни того, ни другого.  
  
Это зудящее, нервное чувство не покинуло Кайло и ночью и не дало ему поспать, поэтому утром он был угрюмый, а в глаза как будто насыпали песка. К своему стыду он обнаружил след от спермы на своем бедре и простыне и поспешил в ванную все смыть. Он сходил на завтрак, потому что чуть не упал в душе из-за слабости от недоедания, и с беспокойством перепроверил план урока. Проповедь об избегании соблазнов казалась в высшей степени лицемерной, но было слишком поздно, чтобы что-то менять. Он ярко представил себе, каково это будет — вести урок с Хаксом в классе, глядящим на него с язвительным выражением на лице и недоброй улыбкой.  
  
Но, к его смятению и разочарованию, Хакса на уроке не было. Это сбило Кайло с толку. Он запнулся, здороваясь с учениками, пропустил пункт плана урока, и в каком-то оцепенении провел дискуссию. Никто не заметил. Более уверенный в себе учитель мог бы непринужденно спросить об отсутствии Хакса, — _я вижу, Хакса сегодня нет?_  — но даже мысль о том, чтобы сказать его имя вызывала у Кайло вину. Его голос выдаст его. Или же произнесенное вслух имя призовет Хакса, как Дьявола. Кайло с трудом довел урок до конца и после остался сидеть за столом, не зная, что делать дальше.  
  
Он мог бы вернуться к себе в комнату и позаниматься, или пойти пройтись, или сходить на ланч. Он мог бы попытаться разыскать По, может, его несокрушимая жизнерадостность помогла бы. Он мог бы тайком пойти в часовню в надежде, что сегодня там будет незнакомый священник, и исповедаться, не оттягивая неизбежное. Он был абсолютно уверен, что, несмотря на тайну исповеди, признание в духовном падении его погубит.  
  
— Это так не работает, — пробормотал Кайло себе под нос, но все еще не мог представить, как признается священнику в своих страшных грехах. — Бог все равно уже знает. И Он любит меня, несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Кто тебя любит? — спросила Рей весело, наклонившись в комнату боком, и придерживаясь за дверной косяк одной рукой. Сегодня на ней был белый сарафан с кружевными рукавами, похожий на свадебное платье, а волосы были собраны в высокий пучок. Она была стройная, как балерина, и Кайло до ужаса испугался, что она его услышала.  
  
— Никто, — сказал он, встав и чуть не перевернув стул. — Никто.  
  
— Кто-то должен, — сказала она и подошла к нему танцующей походкой. Она протянула руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Кайло, но он отстранился. Она была слишком чиста и невинна, и он не мог прикасаться к ней своими грязными, грешными руками.  
  
— Я говорил о Боге, — сказал Кайло, собирая свои книги и пытаясь обойти ее боком.  
  
— Да, я слышала, что Он довольно заботливый, — сказала Рей. Кайло заметил, что ее нос слегка обгорел на солнце. Она улыбнулась. — Я не могу пообещать, что моя любовь будет такой же впечатляющей, но как насчет ланча?  
  
— Я не могу, — сказал Кайло и не смог скрыть отчаяние в голосе. Он не мог пойти на ланч, он не мог встречаться с Рей, он не мог хотеть ее. Но он надеялся, что она заметила неловкую добродушную симпатию, которую он к ней испытывал. Он попытался сказать что-то еще, но голос отказывался повиноваться, и он сбежал.  
  
Возможно, это судьба, думал Кайло — бесконтрольно крениться от ужасного решения к неудачному знакомству. Он волновался. Он мрачно размышлял. Воскресенье приближалось. Сноук вернулся со своей последней лекции, и Кайло тайком передвигался по территории семинарии, стараясь избегать наставника. По и Финн, видя его страдания, сводили его на ужин в город и уговорили поесть суши. Отец Соло посмотрел на него долгим знающим взглядом, когда они столкнулись в коридоре, а позже, в обеденном зале, вручил ему тяжелый том о страданиях и Святых. Кайло отнес его в комнату, прижав к груди. Он немного почитал и еще немного мрачно поразмышлял. Он проводил долгие часы за молитвой, на коленях и с четками в руках, слушая, как бусины стучат друг о друга, совсем как в тот день, когда монашка в приюте сунула их ему в руку, когда он плакал, и научила его его первой молитве.  
  
Субботней ночью, когда Кайло лежал на кровати в беспокойном полусне, Хакс влез к нему в комнату через окно.  
  
Сначала снаружи донесся шорох, а потом раздался характерный скрип открываемого шире окна. Чей-то темный силуэт заслонил лунный свет, и на мгновение Кайло поверил, что его навестил демон. Но потом худая фигура Хакса перебралась из окна на стол, и зашуршали приведенные в беспорядок книги.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал Хакс неуместно нормальным тоном. Он перекинул ноги через подоконник и слез со стола.  
  
Босые ступни коснулись пола по-кошачьи мягко. Кроссовки Хакса были связаны вместе и перекинуты через шею, носки он смотал и сунул в карман. Даже в полумраке Кайло видел его слегка запачканные руки и ноги. Его оживленную улыбку и белые-белые зубы.  
  
— Что за… что ты делаешь? — спросил Кайло громким шепотом. Он сел на кровати, отодвинул подушку в сторону и повернулся к Хаксу. Чувствуя себя слишком уязвимо в этом положении, он подтянул к груди одеяло.  
  
— Ты что влез сюда по стене?  
  
— Всего лишь три этажа, — сказал Хакс, роняя кроссовки на пол. Они упали со стуком, Кайло поморщился и виновато посмотрел на дверь.  
  
— Ты не должен быть здесь.  
  
— Но я здесь, — Хакс подошел к кровати. За его спиной один из блокнотов Кайло упал на пол, потревоженный вторжением. — Ты всегда спишь голым?  
  
— Я не голый, — сказал Кайло напряженно, прижимая к себе одеяло. Хакс был одет в кофту-хенли с расстегнутыми пуговицами и темные штаны. Его волосы были растрепаны. Он выглядел моложе и уязвимее вне строгих костюмов и рубашек, как будто перед сном. Кайло закрыл глаза на мгновение, надеясь, что, открыв их, он проснется и Хакс окажется приснившимся кошмаром.  
  
Хакс воспользовался временной слепотой Кайло и перекинул ногу через его бедра, чтобы их оседлать.  
  
— Ты от меня убежал, — сказал Хакс шепотом, потому что так же, как и Кайло, не хотел быть пойманным, но от этого слова прозвучали еще более вкрадчиво.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя неподобающе, — сказал Кайло, все еще сжимая в кулаках одеяло. Из него вышли слабые доспехи. Он чувствовал тепло тела Хакса.  
  
— Ты смотришь на меня, целуешь меня, поднимаешь меня на руки. Трешься об меня у стены. И это _я_ веду себя неподобающе?  
  
— Ты и сам это знаешь.  
  
— Я слишком молод, чтобы знать, — сказал Хакс победно. С мучительной неторопливостью он положил руки на грудь Кайло, одну и другую, на обе грудные мышцы. Затем он наклонился. Если Кайло ничего не предпримет, то Хакс его поцелует. Если он отпустит одеяло, чтобы сбежать, то окажется полуобнаженным перед всезнающим взглядом зеленых глаз Хакса. Кайло дал Хаксу медленно наклониться вперед, потом высвободил руки из одеяла и оперся на матрас у себя за спиной. Он отклонился назад. И только тогда понял, что это ловушка. Он не успел даже пошевелиться, как оказался лежащим на спине с Хаксом нависающим сверху.  
  
— Хакс, — только и смог выдавить Кайло. Хакс выглядел одичавшим от желания, он плавно подвинулся выше и сел на грудь Кайло.  
  
— Тебе нравится игра в угадайку? — спросил Хакс как бы случайно. Кайло нахмурился.  
  
— Не та, в какую играешь _ты_ , — сказал Кайло.  
  
— Угадай, чего я хочу, — сказал Хакс, игнорируя его ответ. Он пристально смотрел в лицо Кайло, бросая ему вызов. Кайло мог с уверенностью сказать, что Хакс добьется от него ответа.  
  
— Ты хочешь… то, чего ты хочешь — невозможно, — плотное чувство удушья завладело Кайло. Несмотря на открытое окно, в комнате было удушающее жарко.  
  
— И что же это?  
  
— Ты предлагаешь половой акт, — в последнюю секунду Кайло остановил себя от употребления слова «прелюбодеяние», чей старомодный тон вдруг ему не понравился.  
  
— Половой акт, — сказал Хакс, все равно над ним насмехаясь. — Ты думаешь о том, чтобы трахнуть семнадцатилетнего. Какой же вы извращенец, Отец Кайло.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не называй меня так.  
  
— О, умоляй меня еще, — Хакс улыбнулся и Кайло тяжело сглотнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, во рту горело от стыда. — Это неправильно.  
  
— Я не заставлю тебя делать ничего, чего ты не хочешь, — сказал Хакс, — но я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь «нет».  
  
Он наклонился ближе, так близко, что Кайло почувствовал запах зубной пасты и мыла, ощутил его дыхание. Он вдруг понял, что Хакс подготовился к этому, вымылся и почистил зубы.  
  
— Я не хочу слушать цитаты из Библии. Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил, что у тебя будут проблемы или что нас накажет Бог. Скажи мне, что _ты_ хочешь, чтобы я ушел.  
  
— Хакс, — сказал Кайло. Простонал Кайло.  
  
— Ах, да, ты ведь не можешь сказать, что не хочешь меня трахнуть, потому что это ложь, а лгать _нехорошо_ , — Хакс четко произносил каждое слово.  
  
— Ты зло, — сказал Кайло серьезно, задыхаясь. Хакс засмеялся, поднял руки и стащил с себя кофту.  
  
Его кожа была бледная и гладкая в лунном свете, и Кайло не мог не прикоснуться. Он положил руки на талию Хакса, поднял их к ребрам. Свирепость исчезла с лица Хакса и он задрожал, когда ладони Кайло коснулись его сосков. Сердце Хакса птицей билось в его узкой грудной клетке. Кайло медленно исследовал его тело своими руками, вверх к шее и челюсти и вниз до тонких предплечий.  
  
Время медленно шло. Кайло осознал, что у него стоит. Возбуждение Хакса тоже было хорошо видно через тонкую ткань спортивных штанов. Кайло попытался прикоснуться к его эрекции неловко повисшей в воздухе рукой. Хакс увидел его сомнение и сдвинулся с места, чтобы быстро выпутаться из штанов и белья. Он поймал руку Кайло и отвел ее в сторону, дразня.  
  
— Заработай свое право на это, — сказал Хакс голосом, полным огня и похоти. Раздосадованный издевательствами Хакса, Кайло ухватил его за талию и перевернул их на кровати. Отступать было поздно. Заскрипели пружины, и Хакс ликующе засмеялся. Он выгнулся, прижимаясь к Кайло и тот выдохнул, издавая постыдный звук. Они все равно были обнажены и прижаты друг к другу, поэтому Кайло снял свои боксеры и откинул их в сторону.  
  
Теперь, когда Кайло прижал Хакса к кровати, его захлестнуло страхом. Никогда до этого в своей жизни он не желал использовать свои вес и силу в качестве оружия, но сейчас он хотел вжать Хакса в матрас, укусить его, заставить его потерять контроль. Хакс, похоже, почувствовал это, и ногой притянул Кайло за бедро к себе. Их члены соприкоснулись. Кайло почувствовал бархатную влажную теплоту Хакса, обещание которой он получил тогда в сарае. Кайло зарылся лицом в шею Хакса и вдохнул его теплый запах. Пот катился по спине Кайло. Ему было жарко. Хакс был под ним, и его кожа была такая горячая и мягкая, его член такой твердый, и Кайло ничего и никогда не хотел так сильно. _Его_ никто и никогда не хотел так сильно.  
  
— Возвращайся на землю, — приказал Хакс, кусая Кайло за бицепс. — Посмотри на меня.  
  
Кайло посмотрел. Хакс был раскрасневшийся и выглядел одичало.  
  
— Что, — выдохнул Кайло, не прекращая двигать бедрами.  
  
— Поработай ртом.  
  
Кайло открыл было рот, чтобы переспросить, но понял и покраснел. Он сполз вниз, вдоль мягкого живота Хакса к его бедрам. На его ногах росли светлые волосы, которые повыше меняли цвет на рыжий. Кайло чувствовал мускусный запах его возбуждения. Член Хакса был тонкий под стать его фигуре и идеально помещался в ладонь Кайло, как будто Бог создал его именно для этого. Кайло был не готов. Он прижался ртом к бедру Хакса. Еще раз, повыше. Руки Хакса запутались в волосах Кайло и он издал высокий, возбужденный стон. От этого член Кайло дернулся там, где он был прижат к матрасу. Кайло лизнул верхнюю губу и попытался добиться такой реакции еще раз.  
  
Что из того, что он знал, было самым чувственным? Кайло вдохнул запах Хакса и заговорил, очень тихо, таким низким тоном, как только смог.  
  
— Послушай, — сказал он, — adoro te devote, tibi se cor meum totum subjicit. — Он провел губами вверх по члену Хакса. — Quia te contemplans totum deficit.  
  
— О Боже, — сказал Хакс, его губы изогнулись. — Что это значит?  
  
Кайло улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами. Он лизнул головку члена Хакса, соленую от смазки и пота.  
  
— Это Аквинский. _Преклоняюсь перед тобой набожно. Подчиняю тебе все мое сердце. Растворяюсь в созерцании тебя_ , — Кайло замолчал. — Приблизительный перевод.  
  
Хакс привстал, опершись на локоть.  
  
— Неужели ты настолько девственник, что умудрился влюб… — Хакс замолчал, потому что Кайло опять провел языком по его члену.  
  
— Только на эту ночь, — сказал Кайло, ничего не соображая. У него кружилась голова, и он чувствовал себя всесильным. Он положил ладонь на живот Хакса и толкнул его обратно на кровать. Под пальцами он чувствовал быстрое сердцебиение Хакса. Кайло нравился вкус его члена и то, как он пульсировал на языке. Кайло начал сосать, задействуя губы, язык и небо, не зная до конца, что он делает, но Хакс над ним тяжело дышал, ругался и издавал эти звуки, которые так нравились Кайло. Член самого Кайло требовал внимания, напряженный и твердый и казалось, что он кончит от одного трения о простыню.  
  
Так и случилось. Кайло потерся о матрас, отсасывая Хаксу, жадно облизывая его член языком, и вдруг… и вдруг оргазм накрыл его, он выпустил член изо рта и застонал, утыкаясь лицом в бедро Хакса.  
  
— О, — слабо сказал Кайло, кончая на простыню и ритмично двигая бедрами. Он был не готов к этому ощущению. Он потянулся к Хаксу, хватаясь руками за его бедра и живот, в смятении, переполненный ощущениями. Когда Кайло наконец взглянул вверх, Хакс смотрел на него с улыбкой, в которой смешались пренебрежение и восторг.  
  
— Слезь с кровати, — вдруг сказал Хакс. Кайло повиновался, его тело было расслабленное и теплое, и он опустился на колени, как в молитве. Хакс свесил ноги с края кровати, зарылся пальцами в волосы Кайло и погрузил свой член в его рот. В этой позе Хакс с легкостью входил до самого горла Кайло. Сначала Кайло подавился и не понял преимущества этой позы, но потом он увидел порочное, обжигающее удовольствие на лице Хакса и пришел в восторг в свою очередь. Он позволил Хаксу пользоваться собой, он хотел этого. Ему было интересно, почувствует ли он вкус, когда Хакс кончит. Ему было интересно, как это произойдет.  
  
Хакс взял Кайло за подбородок и поднял его лицо вверх. Шире открыл ему рот, прижав большой палец к губам. Кайло повиновался. Хакс кончил внезапно, и Кайло растерянно сглотнул белесую жидкость. Его руки были сплетены за спиной, как во время причастия. Хакс стонал, когда кончал, одна его рука была на члене, а другой он вцепился в простыню. Волосы упали ему в глаза.  
  
На несколько мгновений в комнате воцарилась тишина, а потом Кайло и Хакс одновременно выдохнули. Хакс потянулся за штанами и поджег сигарету. Кайло остался стоять на коленях. Они были в синяках от того, что он много молился в предшествующие дни, но эта поза приносила привычный комфорт. Он протянул руку за четками, которые лежали на столе.  
  
— Хакс… — начал Кайло, не зная, что сказать, но Хакс его прервал, наклоняясь и влажно и грязно целуя Кайло в губы, вылизывая его рот.  
  
— Помни обо мне завтра во время исповеди, — сказал Хакс пылко, как будто они были настоящие любовники. Рукой он крепко зажал рот Кайло и поднес кончик сигареты к нежной коже его шеи. Кайло не смог сдержать крик.  
  
Хакс улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз, острые клыки белели в полумраке.


	8. Chapter 8

> _Кто хранит уста свои, тот бережет душу свою; а кто широко раскрывает свой рот, тому беда._   
>    
> 
> 
> Притчи 13:3

  
  
— Эй, друг! — тихо позвал По через дверь. Кайло со стоном перевернулся на бок, чтобы посмотреть на время. Он уже проспал утреню и если не встанет сейчас, то пропустит завтрак. По замолчал за дверью, и раздался негромкий стук. Кайло окончательно продрал глаза и сел на кровати. Постельное белье было в беспорядке, и он чувствовал себя липким после ночного визита Хакса.  
  
— Да, — сказал Кайло и удивился, обнаружив, что голос звучит хрипло и что дерет в горле. Болела голова. Наверное, так ощущается похмелье, сонно подумал Кайло.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Кайло встал и не спеша подошел к двери, останавливаясь у стула, чтобы натянуть на себя вчерашнюю рубашку. Он приоткрыл дверь, чтобы поговорить с По, надеясь, что его внешний вид не выдаст тайный визит Хакса в его спальню. Хакс давно ушел. Он выскользнул через окно, оставив Кайло задыхаться и осторожно прикасаться кончиками пальцев к ожогу на шее. Как известно, у По была определенная репутация до того, как он пришел к вере, и Кайло чувствовал себя уязвимым перед его знающим взглядом.  
  
— Я, э, не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — сказал Кайло честно.  
  
— Да, ты немного бледный. Наверное, тебе стоит еще полежать.  
  
— Я так и сделаю, — сказал Кайло. По просунул руку в дверь и по-дружески толкнул Кайло кулаком в плечо.  
  
— Если кто-то спросит, я скажу, что ты спишь. Хочешь, я занесу тебе ланч? — Кайло хотел отказаться, но По так непринужденно, легко улыбался. Он был хороший человек, поэтому предлагал помощь.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — сказал Кайло. Его не прельщала перспектива того, что кто-то чужой будет выбирать ему еду, но есть ее было не обязательно.  
  
— Увидимся, — прошептал По, как будто Кайло уже спал, и закрыл дверь. Кайло подождал, пока его шаги не стихли, и выскользнул в ванную, чтобы сходить в туалет и вымыться над раковиной. Вернувшись в комнату, он снял постельное белье и сунул его под кровать. Он постелил на матрас одну чистую простынь, было слишком тепло для чего-либо еще. Кайло прилег, было жарко и все болело. Он проспал почти целый день.  
  
Утро понедельника было серое и тяжелое, воздух влажный и небо темное, как перед грозой. Кайло чувствовал себя лучше, чем вчера, частично из-за того, что решение судьбы его веры было отложено еще на одну неделю. Он позавтракал и отнес грязную постель в прачечную. Потом он взял нужные книги для частного урока по оказанию поддержки скорбящим, который вела мисс Каната, хрупкая психологиня с мягкой манерой речи. Ее огромные очки и вручную связанные свитера делали ее похожей на непримечательную, но мудрую маленькую сову. Кайло находил ее общество успокаивающим, поэтому он шел на урок в приподнятом настроении.  
  
Когда он негромко постучал и открыл дверь ее кабинета, к своему удивлению он увидел Отца Калриссиана, погруженного в разговор с мисс Канатой.  
  
— Я, э… — сказал Кайло, спиной выходя из кабинета, но Калриссиан жестом пригласил его войти.  
  
— Нет, Кайло, входи. Я здесь, чтобы забрать тебя на совещание.  
  
— Совещание? — переспросил Кайло, и его медленно заполнил тошнотворный страх. Они знают. Это могло значить только одно — они знают про него и про Хакса.  
  
— Да, боюсь, сегодня я должен забрать тебя у Сестры Мэри. Ты можешь перенести урок на другое время. Извини, Мэри.  
  
Калриссиан взял Кайло за локоть и повел его на последний этаж здания.  
  
— Я думал, мисс Каната — психологиня, — сказал Кайло, не в силах вынести молчание.  
  
— Так и есть, причем отличная психологиня, — улыбнулся Калриссиан. — Но когда-то, мы оба были тогда молоды, она была монахиней. Милосердная Сестра Мэри. Именно благодаря ей я нашел свое истинное призвание. У нее есть дар показывать людям дорогу к себе. Это, кстати, выглядит болезненно, тебе стоит сходить в медпункт.  
  
Кайло прикоснулся к месту на шее, где багровый ожог от сигареты Хакса ярким следом выделялся на светлой коже.  
  
— Всего лишь пчелиный укус, — сказал Кайло неловко. Калриссиан кивнул и больше ничего не сказал.  
Они остановились в коридоре, в котором Кайло никогда не был, у незнакомой двери. Калрисссиан толкнул дверь.  
  
Внутри, к ужасу Кайло, был Сноук, а с ним огромного роста мужчина с большой бородой, в котором Кайло смутно узнал директора школы Сент-Люка.  
  
— Чуи, — сказал Калриссиан, — это молодой учитель, Кайло Рен. Кайло, это Илья Чучумашев, из Сент-Люка.  
  
— Зови меня Чуи, — сказал директор, пожимая руку Кайло своей большой рукой. — В этой стране у всех проблемы с произношением моего имени.  
  
У него был сильный акцент и приятный голос.  
  
— Давайте обойдемся без светских разговоров, — сказал Сноук, он сидел за столом. — Мы здесь, чтобы подвести итоги по случаю с Хаксом.  
  
Все, кроме Кайло, серьезно закивали головами. Кайло сел на стул и выпрямил спину, сжимая зубы, чтобы сдержать слезливые извинения.  
  
— Все мы согласны, что продолжаться это больше не может? — вопрос Сноука был встречен общим согласием. — Я рекомендую немедленное отчисление помимо уже приведенного в действие отстранения от занятий, — Сноук повернулся к Кайло. — Так как это непосредственно касается тебя, Кайло, хочешь ли ты добавить что-нибудь?  
  
Кайло молчал под выжидательными взглядами троих мужчин. Очевидно, от него ожидали мнения по поводу его собственного отчисления, что было странно.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он, наконец, в порыве. — Мне так жаль. Я этого не хотел. Я был плохим учителем и плохим наставником, и я должен был попросить о помощи, когда понял, что не справляюсь сам.  
  
Воцарилась короткая и невероятно неловкая тишина. Потом Калриссиан наклонился к Кайло и положил руку на его плечо в жесте утешения.  
  
— Кайло, никто не думал, что ты сможешь предсказать, как плохо поведет себя Хакс. Мы ни в коем случае не виним тебя в сложившейся ситуации.  
  
— Не… вините? — Кайло никак не мог понять, как два тайных запретных сексуальных контакта могли не осуждаться католической церковью.  
  
— Совершенно не виним, — вставил Чуи, его глубокий голос был подобен басу поющего православного священника. — Хакс — проблемный молодой человек. Курение. Алкоголь. Торговля собственным телом. Я не мог предвидеть ни одной из этих вещей. Раз мы, трое взрослых людей этого не заметили, то мы не можем ожидать этого от тебя.  
  
— Торговля чем? — переспросил Кайло ошеломленно. — Я знал, что он курит… Я пытался заставить его бросить.  
  
Трое старших мужчин переглянулись между собой, и, наконец, заговорил Калриссиан.  
  
— Хакс сбегал с территории школы и посещал местные бары, — сказал он. — На прошлой неделе один из работников школы увидел его в переулке за ирландским пабом. Деньги были переданы с рук в руки, — он мягко прочистил горло, — плата за услуги, которые предоставлял Хакс.  
  
Кайло вспомнил, как легко Хакс разделся. Как трахал Кайло в рот привычными движениями.  
  
— Я не… — начал Кайло, но голос его подвел.  
  
— В любом случае, — продолжил Сноук, его лицо было искажено отвращением, — детали неважны. Молодой человек, конечно, будет исключен из школы. Это никак не отразится на тебе, Кайло, и мистер Чучумашев с радостью позволит тебе продолжать вести уроки в школе.  
  
Если у него были хоть какие-то моральные принципы, если он был порядочным, то сейчас было время во всем сознаться, подумал Кайло. Искреннее покаяние в том, что он был так же порочен, как и Хакс, — хуже Хакса, — было бы правильным выбором. Но Кайло уставился на свои туфли и только кивнул.  
  
— Могу я увидеть Хакса до того, как он уедет? — спросил он в порыве малодушия. Он быстро добавил. — Я думаю, он одинок. Его родители с ним не общаются. Я не хочу исчезнуть, не попрощавшись.  
  
— Это хорошая идея, — сказал огромный Чуи. — И ты прав насчет его родителей. Я даю свое разрешение.  
  
Чуи обвел взглядом комнату и остальные тоже согласились. Потом Кайло отпустили, и он оказался стоящим посреди коридора. За его спиной плотно закрылась дверь.  
  
\--  
  
— Зачем? — спросил Кайло отчаянно, меньше чем через полчаса после совещания. Хакс игнорировал его, складывая одежду в чемодан с аккуратностью, которой Кайло от него не ожидал.  
  
— Зачем что?  
  
— Ты наверняка знал, что тебя поймают, — Кайло не смог заставить себя сказать _это_.  
  
— Не похоже, что вероятность быть пойманным волновала _тебя_.  
  
— Как долго?  
  
— Почти с самого начала моей учебы здесь, — Хакс посмотрел на Кайло из-под ресниц своим недобрым взглядом. — Я говорил, что не выношу скуку.  
  
— И ты не мог найти другой способ развлечься? — спросил Кайло. — Из всего того… из всего того, чем ты бы мог заняться.  
  
Он плотно сжал губы, не давая себе сказать большего.  
  
— Чем? Дополнительным изучением Библии по вечерам? Или настольными играми? Или лакроссом? — последнее слово он сказал со злобой, в которой читалась личная обида.  
  
— Я был здесь, — сказал Кайло умоляюще. — Ты мог бы поговорить со мной.  
  
— Да, я заметил, как тебе нравились наши разговоры, — засмеялся Хакс, складывая вместе два разных носка. Тогда Кайло схватил его за руку и оттянул от чемодана. Комната была маленькая, и они почти соприкоснулись.  
  
— Стой. Просто послушай. Ты мог поговорить со мной. Ты мог поговорить с кем-то другим.  
  
— О чем? — лицо Хакса опять приняло выражение проклятой притворной невинности.  
  
— Если у тебя были проблемы… — начал Кайло, но Хакс прервал его резким злым смешком. Он вырвал руку из захвата Кайло и посмотрел на него с презрением.  
  
 — У меня не было проблем, — четко и медленно сказал Хакс. — Я прекрасно знал, что я делаю.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
— Теперь? Теперь меня официально вышвырнут, и мои родители найдут мне очередную школу, в которой мне опять будет скучно. Они не будут повышать на меня голос, потому что так делают только _низшие слои общества_. Они наймут мозгоправа, — Хакс пожал плечами. — Мне все равно исполняется восемнадцать в конце года. Остался всего год этой хуйни.  
  
— Не сквернословь, — сказал Кайло на автомате. Хакс вернулся к чемодану, уложил внутрь последние вещи и закрыл его со щелчком.  
  
— Ну? — сказал Хакс. — Последние мудрые наставления до того, как меня выведут с территории?  
  
Было не похоже, что Хакс взволнован, удивлен или пристыжен. Кайло от него этого и не ожидал. Значит, вот как это было — Хакс привык к переездам. Или к отлислениям.  
  
— Когда тебе сказали? — спросил Кайло. — Я имею в виду, сколько у тебя было времени собраться и попрощаться?  
  
Хакс фыркнул на слове «попрощаться».  
  
— В субботу утром, — сказа он небрежно. — Они не хотели прерывать уроки.  
  
Кайло почувствовал тошноту.  
  
— То есть, когда ты пришел ко… — он замолчал в страхе, что кто-то услышит.  
  
— Не придавай этому большого значения, — сказал Хакс небрежно. Он рывком стащил с кровати чемодан, надел на плечи рюкзак и сунул смартфон в карман. — Обидно было бы уехать, не узнав, способен ли ты на что-то.  
  
— Это жестоко, — сказал Кайло. Во рту пересохло.  
  
— Все так говорят. Увидимся, Кайло Рен, — Хакс прошел мимо Кайло, колесики чемодана стукнулись о металлический порожек, что разделял ковровое покрытие комнаты и коридора. Кайло не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как он уходит, боясь, что тогда он не удержится и побежит вслед за Хаксом.  
  
\--  
  
Через два дня Кайло сел на заднее сиденье трясущегося старого автобуса. Утром он оделся в обычную одежду: черная рубашка, черные брюки, все те же простые туфли. С собой он не взял ничего, кроме ключей, нескольких десятидолларовых купюр и билета на автобус. Поездка была утомительной и скучной — автобус миновал несколько маленьких городков, прежде чем прибыл в Родбрук. Этот город ничего не значил. Кайло просто сел за стол, и сравнил список епархий с расписанием движения автобусов, пока не нашел непримечательный городок в соседней епархии. Там была маленькая церковь, где можно было исповедаться. Когда Хакс уехал, Кайло нашел выход для своих тайных грехов в своем лихорадочном разуме. Он не должен исповедаться Сноуку, Соло или Калриссиану, он не должен делиться своими отвратительными проступками с людьми, которых он видит каждый день. Он может поехать в чужую епархию и искренне исповедаться священнику, чей голос он никогда больше не услышит.  
  
Это был трусливый, малодушный выход. Кайло ненавидел себя за эту идею, и ненавидел себя еще больше за ее воплощение.  
  
Он вышел из автобуса в облаке пыли. Автобусная остановка состояла из металлического столба с голубым знаком. Сам город состоял из двух длинных улиц, светофора и кучки магазинов. Застывший, тихий и умирающий. На улице было несколько людей, но они не обратили внимания на Кайло, не смотря на его строгий наряд. Ему казалось, что он в Вестерне, когда он шел вниз по главной улице к бело-серой дощатой церкви. Когда он дошел до нее, то неожиданно остановился и прочитал табличку: Римская католическая церковь Святого Иоанна Златоуста. Много лет назад ее нарисовал какой-то начинающий художник: темно-синие буквы на фоне простого светло-серого силуэта пчелы.  
  
Кайло, как зачарованный, пошел ко входу. Ступени заскрипели и погнулись под его шагами, старая краска слетала с них хлопьями. Внутри церкви было так же тепло, как и на улице, удушливо, пыльно и неприятно. Кайло пошел в конец единственного зала, где в стену была встроена исповедальня скромных размеров. Одна дверь была закрыта. Кайло постоял перед ней. Изнутри доносилось чье-то дыхание.  
  
— Если ты здесь, чтобы исповедаться, входи, — сказал голос. Удивительно молодой, но уверенный голос. Добрый. Кайло забрался внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Они посидели в тишине, Кайло медлил с исповедью, а священник-незнакомец, очевидно, был терпелив. Минуты переходили одна в другую, и Кайло подумал, что он проделал весь этот путь и уйдет, так и не исповедавшись. Что он потратил впустую время священника, что как всегда причинил неудобство.  
  
— Извините, — сказал Кайло.  
  
— Не надо. Бог понимает, если тебе нужно время.  
  
Кайло глубоко вдохнул, из глаз неожиданно покатились слезы. Он даже не заметил, когда начал плакать, тихо всхлипывая, скрючившись на скамейке. В исповедальне не было подушечки для коленопреклонения, но Кайло все равно соскользнул со скамейки и с глухим ударом опустился на колени.  
  
— Простите меня, Отец, — начал он, в ушах зашумела кровь, и он больше не слышал звука собственного голоса.


	9. Chapter 9

> _Вы еще не до крови сражались, подвизаясь против греха_   
>    
> 
> 
> К Евреям 12:4

  
  
_Один год спустя_   
  


  
**ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ НАСЛЕДНИК ХАКСОВ БУДЕТ УЧИТЬСЯ В ЙЕЛЕ**

Сын Брендола Хакса пошел по стопам своего отца и деда и этой осенью начнет обучение в Йельском Университете. Избранные им специализации — Этика, Политика и Экономика. В пресс-релизе, выпущенном нефтегазовым магнатом, сообщается, что родители Хакса Младшего «довольны и горды» тем, что их сын поступил в престижный университет.

Ранее в этом году приближенный к семье источник спровоцировал скандал, заявив, что наследник знаменитого мультимиллионера был исключен из трех школ подряд. Слух был вскоре опровергнут и нашей газете не удалось получить комментарии от школ.

Хакс Младший не будет брать промежуточный год между окончанием школы и началом учебы в университете, и будет обучаться по ускоренной программе. Некоторые эксперты предполагают, что молодого человека готовят в преемники своему отцу, который уже давно страдает от хронической обструктивной болезни легких. Пока неясно, как это повлияет на компанию «Hux Petroleum».

  
  
\--  
  
Заголовок контрастно выделялся на странице, черный на белом, и Кайло спешно сложил газету напополам и сунул ее между двух книг. Иногда ему почти удавалось забыть жаркое, отчаянное лето, что было год назад. Иногда он мог не вспоминать о Хаксе несколько дней подряд. Сегодня был не один из таких дней, но Кайло это едва ли удивляло. Тем не менее, имя Хакса, по совпадению появившееся сегодня в газетах, мучило Кайло. Сегодня был выпускной. Кайло тайком выскользнул из радостной толпы родственников и друзей, которые пришли на церемонию, и пошел в библиотеку почитать, поглядывая на время, чтобы не пропустить одиннадцать часов. _Одиннадцатый час_ , подумал Кайло невесело.  
  
Крошечная, злобная часть собственного сознания терзала его. Она думала, что в любой момент кто-то может прервать церемонию, вбежать в зал с диким взглядом и указать пальцем на Кайло. Сказать присутствующим, что с тем же успехом священником мог бы стать любой прохожий с улицы. Усмиряя волнение, Кайло положил книгу на полку, поправил мантию и пошел к часовне. Мантия выпускника была коротковата и нелепо свисала с широких плеч Кайло. Даже сгорбившись, он чувствовал себя неловко, он был выше других и стеснялся себя. Стало легче, когда он вошел в часовню и сел, частично спрятавшись за другими одетыми в черное выпускниками.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, друзья, — сказал отец Калриссиан своим звучным теплым голосом, и Кайло смог, наконец, расслабиться, следуя размеренной церемонии.  
  
\--  
  


  
**ХАКС МЛАДШИЙ: Я НЕ МОЙ ОТЕЦ**

Предприимчивый папарацци на этой неделе получил больше, чем ожидал, когда обратился к молодому сыну знаменитого нефтяного магната Брендола Хакса на благотворительном балу в Нью-Йорке. На вопрос о том, как учеба в университете готовит его к тому, чтобы стать преемником отца в «Hux Petroleum», молодой наследник ответил журналисту: «Я не мой отец, и мои личные дела вас не касаются».

Этот случай наступает на пятки другому неловкому моменту, произошедшему на территории Йеля ранее в этом году. Свидетели утверждают, что журналист неожиданно подошел к Хаксу Младшему и попросил прокомментировать слухи о недавней госпитализации его отца. Как сообщается, Хакс, тогда еще девятнадцатилетний, показал журналисту непристойный жест, назвал его «хорьком», «подсадной уткой» и сказал, что он «охотится на людей».

Хотя комментариев от семьи Хакса получить не удалось, представитель «Hux Petroleum» сообщил, что Хакс-старший чувствует себя хорошо и что его семья понимает, что Хакс-младший хочет получить от учебы в университете все самое лучшее, прежде, чем принять решение касаемо своего будущего.

  
  
\--  
  
Городок, в который направлялся Кайло, был так мал, что его не было ни в одном путеводителе и информацию о нем нельзя было найти даже в интернете. Кайло с беспокойством взял конверт из рук усталого пастора.  
  
— Это все? — спросил Кайло с сомнением, просматривая содержимое конверта. Лист бумаги с адресом и именем, хрупкий билет на автобус и рекомендательное письмо.  
  
— Все, что у меня есть, — сказал пастор, пожимая плечами. Он с раздражением обвел рукой свой маленький кабинет. — Мы приезжаем примерное на год, делаем все, что в наших силах, и едем дальше. Четких инструкций нет.  
  
Перед ним на хлипком столе лежала Библия в красном переплете. Кайло и пастор одновременно опустили на нее взгляды, и пастор неловко прочистил горло.  
  
— В любом случае, если ты столкнешься с реальными проблемами, можешь звонить мне. Там нет мобильной сети, но я уверен, что можно найти стационарный телефон.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кайло, потому что выбора у него не было. Отступать сейчас было бы вдвойне постыдно.  
  
— Ты говорил, твой испанский в порядке?  
  
— Разговорный, — уклончиво сказал Кайло. — И у меня есть Библия на испанском.  
  
— Аллилуйя, — сказал пастор с недостойным сарказмом в голосе. Его лицо расслабилось. — Ты готов лучше, чем девяносто процентов обычных кандидатов.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Кайло. Он провел пальцем по внутренней стороне пластиковой колоратки. Она была задеревенелая из-за новизны и ужасно удушающая. Кайло тоже чувствовал себя задеревенелым, он мучительно осознавал, что ему не хватает опыта почти во всех областях жизни.  
  
— Ну что, готов? — на лице пастора было написано желание распрощаться с Кайло и его вопросами.  
  
Кайло представил себя работающим вместе со стареющим священников в маленьком городе на среднем западе. Представил, как он взрослеет. Слушает исповеди и совершает причастия. Прозаические грехи жителей городка. Болтовня одиноких стариков. Он представил, как много у него будет времени на размышления.  
  
— Я готов, — сказал он. Они пожали руки, и Кайло покинул кабинет, вышел со двора и пошел вниз по дороге к автобусной станции. Все, что было ему нужно, поместилось в рюкзак: одежда, туалетные принадлежности, деньги, Библия и конверт с вырезками из газет, спрятанный во внутренний карман.  
  
\--  
  
 _Три года спустя_  
  


  
**БРЕНДОЛ ХАКС УМЕР В 61 ГОД**

Брендол Хакс, дальновидный генеральный директор «Hux Petroleum», который превратил компанию в одного из самых влиятельных игроков на сцене нефтяной промышленности, скончался в воскресенье в возрасте 61 года. Мистер Хакс страдал от последствий хронической обструктивной болезни легких и все меньше и меньше участвовал в публичных мероприятиях.

Сам родом из Бостона, Хакс с семьей переехал в Хьюстон, когда в конце 90-х унаследовал от отца «Hux Petroleum». Под его умелым руководством, компания выросла от регионального поставщика бытового топлива до мультинациональной, мультимиллиардной компании по доставке нефти.

Люк С. Уокер, генеральный директор «ForceX Drilling» сказал этим утром: «Смерть Брендола — настоящий удар для всех нас. „Hux Petroleum“ был нашим основным поставщиком на протяжении многих лет, уже и не сосчитаешь. Брендол был для меня другом и наставником, как и для многих других в нашем бизнесе».

Уважаемый и любимый многими, Хакс был известен тем, что вдохновлял на преданность.

— Он был настоящим провидцем, — сказала Патти Лоус, менеджер главного офиса в Хьюстоне, работник «Hux Petroleum» с 1999 года. — Он отдавал честь наследию своего отца, но не боялся развивать компанию в новом направлении. Я здесь двадцать лет и я не могу представить себе компанию без него.

У Брендола Хакса осталась жена, Аннабель, и сын, Хакс Младший, которого уже попросили взять на себя бизнес. Молодой Хакс закончит Йельский университет уже в конце этого месяца.

  
  
\--  
  
Газете было несколько дней, ее перечитывали несколько раз, она была помята десятками рук, но Кайло держал ее, как сокровище. Он сидел в дешевом кафе в Каракасе, потрепанный рюкзак лежал на полу между ног, и завтракал кофе с _перико_. Новость казалась пророческой. Еще одно совпадение. Кайло провел в Венесуэле уже три года и, наконец-то, он возвращался домой.  
  
Первый год теперь размылся в памяти: он днями напролет работал в крошечной провинциальной больнице, но скорее санитаром, чем священником. Он подчинялся администратору средних лет, которая, осмотрев его с ног до головы, пожала плечами, «нам всегда присылают американцев с Библиями. Скажи, чтобы в следующий раз прислали врачей». Он управлялся со шваброй, или пилой, или марлей, в зависимости от случая. За все время он чаще совершал обряд упокоения, чем обряд причастия или исповеди.  
  
Спустя год местные достаточно толерантно стали относиться к его попыткам помочь, поэтому он остался. Миссионеры приезжали и уезжали. Кто-то вышестоящий из епархии прислал священника, настоящего священника, который видел в Кайло нелепый довесок и не мог найти ему применения.  
  
— Просто продолжай свою работу в больнице, — сказал ему отец Жильберто и рассеянно махнул рукой.  
  
— Не думаю, что я ему нравлюсь, — сказал Кайло угрюмо администратору больницы, когда вернулся к ней в кабинет с новостями.  
  
— С чего ты должен ему нравиться? — сказала она, только и всего. Кайло продолжил работать, подошвы его туфлей сносились, и от влажности Библия стала пахнуть затхлостью. То же случилось и с его коллекцией газетных вырезок, которые хранились за обложкой. Самые старые начали распадаться, но Кайло не мог найти в себе сил их выбросить. Он перечитывал их по воскресеньям, в бунтарских приступах богохульства, и смирялся со своими смертными грехами, в которых не мог признаться на исповеди. Его уровень испанского был достаточен для выполнения обязанностей в больнице, но недостаточен, чтобы описать все тонкости произошедшего в семинарии, Хакса, газетные статьи. Он так и не попросил отца Жильберто об исповеди, хотя знал, что следует это сделать.  
  
В начале третьего года сильный ливень размыл единственную дорогу, ведущую к городку. Грунт на полях и сельскохозяйственных угодьях осел, поэтому правительство Венесуэлы прислало вертолеты для эвакуации больницы. Кайло шел по пустым коридорам под мигающими лампами, которые тухли из-за нестабильной работы аварийного генератора. Ноги шаркали по затертому линолеуму. Было нехарактерно тихо и Кайло начал перебирать четки, чтобы услышать хоть какой-то звук.  
  
— Это же не из-за меня, правда? — спросил он шепотом замерший воздух. — То есть, ты же не пытаешься преподать мне урок или что-то в этом роде?  
  
— Полагаю, вы поедете домой, — сказал отец Жильберто позже, когда они с трудом влезли на последние два сиденья последнего вертолета.  
  
— Полагаю, — согласился Кайло, чувствуя странную и приятную легкость в теле, когда вертолет поднялся над опустошенным пейзажем.  
  
— Я читал жуткие вещи об Америке, — задумчиво сказал Жильберто. Он похлопал Кайло по колену, проявляя редкое сочувствие.  
  
В невзрачном кафе в Каракасе Кайло подождал, пока все отведут от него глаза. Потом он резким движением вытащил из газеты страницу и положил ее в Библию к другим. _На дорожку_ , подумал он с неустойчивым, истеричным весельем.  
  
\--  
  


  
**СВАДЕБНЫЕ КОЛОКОЛА ПРОЗВУЧАТ ДЛЯ ХАКСА-МЛАДШЕГО**

Рыжеволосого красавчика Брендола Хакса Младшего окольцевали! Так и есть, дамы, обворожительный молодой генеральный директор и мультимиллионер планирует свадьбу со своей девушкой Бебе Бьянкини. Наш надежный источник сообщает, что предложение состоялось в одном из самых эксклюзивных злачных мест Нью-Йорка. Завидный жених не долго пробыл холостяком. Хаксу всего лишь 21 и наши источники утверждают, что его мать не одобряет невесту. И мы ее не виним! Бебе не раз появлялась на страницах CELEB. Он, конечно, модель, но ее чаще фотографируют БЕЗ одежды, а не В ней. Все, что мы можем сказать молодому мистеру Хаксу: Брендол, эта итальянская малышка достаточно коварна для любого зала заседаний с высокопоставленными персонами в нем. Берегись!

  
  
\--  
  
Кайло закрыл журнал и сунул его обратно на стойку. Не было нужды высчитывать расстояние до Нью-Йорка. Он и так его знал: семьсот семьдесят восемь миль. На милю меньше и можно увидеть символизм. В журнале была хорошая фотография Хакса. Кайло давно не видел его фотографий. Он постарался о ней не думать и принялся за покупки, держа под мышкой одной руки Библию. Галлон молока, мягкие яблоки в пятнах и коробку макарон с сыром. Хакс немного поправился, он выглядел взрослее. Бекон, дешевый и жирный, но такой, что сгодится на бутерброды. Яйца. На Хаксе был костюм обманчиво простого покроя и белая рубашка, совсем, как в воспоминаниях Кайло. Новая зубная щетка — Кайло все об этом забывал. Он выбрал зеленую.  
  
Скучающая девушка за прилавком лопнула пузырь из жвачки и пробила покупки Кайло. Она наверняка знала его в лицо, Кайло жил неподалеку уже три месяца и приходил сюда дважды в неделю. Колоратка и Библия под мышкой выделяли его из толпы. Она не поздоровалась. Кайло протянул ей купюры и хмуро посмотрел на небольшую сдачу, которую она ему дала.  
  
— Спасибо, доброго вечера, — сказал он, как обычно.  
  
— Ага, — сказала девушка и взяла в руку телефон. Кайло вышел на улицу, темнело, в руках он держал бумажный пакет с продуктами. Его дом был недалеко.  
  
За углом он остановился, когда плотный мужчина неопределенного возраста перекрыл ему путь.  
  
— Извините, — сказал Кайло, пытаясь его обойти.  
  
— Стой на месте, — сказал мужчина, принимая боевую стойку. Он был невысокий, но было в нем что-то жестокое. Кайло посмотрел на него, не узнавая в лицо.  
  
— Сейчас ты пойдешь вон туда к банкомату, и снимешь деньги, — он указал на банкомат с зеленой подсветкой, что стоял неподалеку. Подсветка освещала половину его лица, свет был болезненный и неестественный. Кайло замешкался. Мужчина шагнул вперед.  
  
— Давай. Двигайся!  
  
— У меня нет денег, — сказал Кайло честно. И добавил. — Я священник.  
  
Теперь, когда мужчина стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Кайло увидел, что он возбужден, его зрачки расширены и зубы скрежещут.  
  
— Доставай свою чертову карточку, — выплюнул мужчина. Кайло очень медленно присел и положил пакет на землю около стены. Он подхватил свою Библию, когда она начала соскальзывать от подмышки к бедру.  
  
— Я, правда, священник, — сказал Кайло, поднимая Библию. — Если вам нужны деньги, если вам нужна еда или что-то еще, мы можем помочь вам в церкви. Церковь Спасителя на Пятой улице.  
  
Мужчина потянулся назад и достал пистолет из-за пояса штанов. Кайло едва сдержал смех — все это слишком нелепо, подумал он, держать священника под дулом пистолета рядом с заправкой далеко на Юге. У Тома Уэйтса, наверное, есть песня об этом. Хаксу бы это понравилось. Кайло было интересно, можно ли позвонить в «Hux Petroleum» и попросить к телефону генерального директора. Мужчина держал палец на спусковом крючке. Кайло сдержал улыбку.  
  
— Последний шанс, придурок, — сказал мужчина. Дуло пистолета дрожало. Поднялся теплый ветер и по асфальту покатился смятый пластиковый стаканчик. Но в целом воздух оставался неподвижным и тихим.  
  
Кайло провел большим пальцем по мягкой коже Библии. Она была уже старая, когда ему ее подарили десять лет назад. Обложка была гладкой, он знал каждую морщинку и царапину. Большой палец задел мягкие края газетных вырезок, что выглядывали с одной стороны.  
  
Хакс женится.  
  
В жизни нет совпадений, подумал Кайло. Он закрыл глаза и представил другой теплый летний вечер, жужжание пчел в саду и звучный звон колоколов. Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Делайте, что хотите, — сказал он и, наконец, позволил себе выдохнуть.


End file.
